


That Sneaky Doctor (Not That I Mind Though)

by kongartwork



Category: sugakookie - Fandom, yoonkook - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Doctor Jeon Jungkook, Doctor/Patient, Fluff, M/M, Producer Min Yoongi | Suga, Sugakookie, Underground Rapper Min Yoongi | Suga, namjin - Freeform, vhope - Freeform, yoonkook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 02:27:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 30,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13203807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kongartwork/pseuds/kongartwork
Summary: Yoongi got sick and Hoseok forced him to go to the hospital. He didn't expect the hot young doctor to be in charge of him. Jeon Jungkook is the epitome of hot, cute, sexy and totally sneaky. He determined to steal Yoongi's heart from the moment he laid eyes on the older.(posted on asianfanfics)





	1. The hot doctor

Yoongi woke up drenched in sweat. His head was spinning and felt like being hammered. His whole body was in pain, his throat felt sore and he had to force himself to wake up with a groan. He remembered that today was Friday and his song was due on Saturday, so he had to go to Bighit studio to add some finishing touch to his song. He worked as a producer and composer in Big Hit Entertainment. He occasionally rapped underground too. He worked with Namjoon and Hoseok both in studio and in underground scene (as Hoseok always claimed, they are best of the bestest buddy who were always together and supported each other beautifully; Yoongi had snorted at that)

He dragged his ached limbs to the bathroom and decided that maybe took a shower with warm water would help, nearly slipped in front of the shower stall because of his dizziness but thankfully, somehow he managed to finish his shower. He quickly got dressed and grabbed some milk from the fridge.to fill his empty stomach.

\------------***------------

"Hyung!! You look terrible!" the ever so loud Hoseok exclaimed adding some painful blow to Yoongi's headache as he entered the recording studio. Of course Hoseok, the mother hen among them all beside Seokjin (Namjoon's boyfriend and a restaurant owner near BigHit headquarters) would notice his weak state. Yoongi had pale skin to begin with but even his face had become paler (if that's even possible) with a pair of swollen tired bloodshot eyes and runny nose.

"Thanks," he mumbled weakly settling himself in front of the recording booth panels...

"Hey hyung," Namjoon entered the room and seated beside Yoongi's chair.

"He's sick Joon," Hoseok informed, making Namjoon turned his attention to the oldest of them three.

Yoongi, too dizzy to roll his eyes only managed to reply,"I'm fine. I had to finish the song,"

Namjoon only raised his eyebrow and quickly checked Yoongi's temperature with his big palm,"No, you're burning up hyung. Hoseok, tell Bang PD that hyung is very sick and please ask him if there's any car available to send him home."

"But the due-"

"I can finish them hyung, or you don't trust me?" Namjoon cut him. That's just a ridiculous argument. Namjoon is one of the best producer if not the genius one. Yoongi couldn't not trust him.

"Of course I trust you but-"

"No buts hyung" this time Hoseok cut him,"you've been staying too long in the studio these days, sleep only two or three hours per day, didn't eat anything properly and squished your brain out. Now, I'll take you home and you should go rest properly this time." Hoseok's voice is stern leaving no room for argument.

\------------***------------

Hoseok took him home with company's car, stopping by in a pharmacy to buy some headache and cold meds, and picking up some foods from Jin, not without some long nagging but Hoseok stopped the mother of the mother hen by saying that Yoongi really needed to go home fast and rest well.

Hoseok prepared some food and meds and brought them to Yoongi while Yoongi sat on the bed quietly.

"Hyung, eat this and the meds and then sleep. I had to get back to the office but I promise that I'll try to come back here soon."

Hoseok stayed until Yoongi finished half the food (his stomach couldn't accept more) and took his pills.

"Go, I'll just sleep. And don't come if you haven't finish with work. I'll be okay," Yoongi said.

Hoseok hesitantly agreed,"Okay hyung, just text me or call me if you need something okay?"

Yoongi just shoo him with his left hand while muttering a soft,"thanks."

\------------***------------

Yoongi slept for 3 hours but his headache didn't seem to go away and his body once again drenched in sweat. His body felt like he just got beaten hardly. He went to pee in the bathroom, shuddered because suddenly he felt so cold all over his body. He checked his phone to see if there's any message from Namjoon about the song's progress.

There're only kakao texts from Jin and Hoseok.

 

    **Jin mom**

 _ **hey there grumpy cat, have you got any better?**_   _12.05 pm_

 _ **if you need something just call me**_   _12.05 pm_

 _ **have you eaten yet?**_  1 _2.06 pm_

(ah right, Hoseok told him in the car that Jin packed him lunch and some bread for snacks too. He quickly type a reply.)

_**just woke up. I feel like shit.** _ **** _12.48 pm_

_**Will eat your packed lunch right away and took some meds again.** _ **** _12.48 pm_

 

then some text from Hoseok

** Hobi **

_**hyung, don’t forget to reheat the packed lunch.** _ **** _12.16 pm_

_**I think I’ll be there a lil bit late today. Jimin said he needs some help with his choreography.** _ **** _12.17 pm_

(Hoseok was the leader of the choreographer too along with Jimin. Yoongi dragged his body to the kitchen and found the said lunch box, pouring the lasagna inside the box on a plate and reheat it on the microwave. He placed the medicine beside the late and replied to Hoseok’s message.)

_**okay. don’t worry. I’ll just eat and sleep again.** _ **** _12.56 pm_

\------------***------------

The medicine made him drowsy again, so he went back to his bedroom and closed his eyes.

A loud ringtone made him open his eyes.

**_Namjoon_ **

“Yeah?” he croaked.

“Hyung? How’s your condition?” Namjoon said with his deep voice.

“Still the same as this morning, or maybe I should admit, a little bit worse. How’s the song?”

“Hyung! This is not the time to concern yourself about that damn song! Your health is more important hyung!”

“Now you sound like Jin hyung,” Yoongi chuckled, only his voice was a little bit hoarse.

“Ah well, couldn’t help it, he rubbed of me,” Yoongi imagined Namjoon will scratched his neck with a sheepish smile,”but seriously get some rest hyung.”

“I was going to sleep when you called brat,” Yoongi replied, half grumpily half-jokingly.

“Ah sorry hyung. Get well soon, you know I’m not as good as you with all of this panels, what am I gonna do without you!” he whined uncharacteristically,”The song has finished though and Bang PD was happy with the final result, so don’t ever think about going back to work before you get healed completely okay?”

“Bye, let me sleep then.” Yoongi end the phone and smile softly. His close friends were so attentive to his well-being. He closed his eyes.

\------------***------------

However, his condition only seems to get worse at the evening, so he had no choice but to call Hoseok and asked the younger to accompany him to the doctor because he might faint if he went alone. Namjoon must be picking up Jin now and the only available person is Hoseok. The younger agreed right away, telling him to wait for a moment since he had to take a shower after dance practice and hail a cab to Yoongi's apartment.

Hoseok took him to emergency room and prepared all the admission paper while Yoongi waited at the hospital bed to be treated. A nurse came to check his blood pressure and temperature. He got a fever at 40.4 degrees Celcius. An emergency doctor came and check him, telling him that they had to run some blood test to him and that he should be treated at the hospital because they had to monitor his condition better. Then the nurse came back and set a double syringe infusion set on his right hand. One syringe was connected to the IV bag and the other was used to inject the other. 

He was transferred to the hospital room after the nurse injected some medication for his fever and headache.

\------------***------------

“You don’t have to stay here, you know. There are some nurses and doctor and I just have to press a button if I need something,” Yoongi said when he saw there’s no sign of Hoseok leaving. It was already 10.00 pm.

“I know hyung, but it’s just sad if you’re sick and alone in the hospital. Besides, I’m fine. Tomorrow Jin hyung will come here and replaced me though. Now shut up and rest. I'll sleep here and you can't shoo me,” Hoseok gave his sunshine smile and Yoongi gave up, realizing that he'd do the same if the role was reversed.

The doctor in charge came at around 11 pm. Yoongi had imagine that the doctor would be an old man or woman, in his or her 40s, with a stern expression out of exhaustion because of their hard job on this late night. He would never expect a kid, well not really a kid, but definitely the doctor was younger than him, with a big doe eyes, defined nose, sharp jawline and bunny teeth completed with a set of bright grin to compliment his overall handsome looks. He looked too bright for someone who had to work at 11 pm, at least to Yoongi’s opinion.

He came with a nurse that brought some files in a paper board and pen. The nurse checked his blood pressure and temperature again and announced that his fever has went down to 37,8 degrees.

“Good evening,” his eyes glance at the name board above Yoongi’s bed,”Yoongi-ssi, my name is Jeon Jungkook and I’ll be in charge of your recovery. They told me you had high fever and your blood test result has out. Your thrombosis levels are a little bit below normal but your fever has went down a bit. How do you feel?”

Yoongi starred at the handsome doctor for a while, eyeing his features and admiring his jawline until Hoseok cleared his throat to knock his senses.

“Err…my head is throbbing, I feel a little bit sick in my stomach too and I catch a cold,” he said weakly.

“Did you have any diarrhea?”

“Yes, this morning I went about 5 times to the bathroom.”

The doctor, Jungkook, as Yoongi engraved the name in his brain smiled and said,”Okay, let me examine you for a bit.”

Jungkook came closer and pull a flashlight from his white robes pocket, he checked Yoongi’s eyes as well as his throat condition. Then he checked Yoongi’s body with the stethoscope and Yoongi prayed that his heart wasn’t beating crazily at the moment.

“I assume that you got gastroenteritis. It’s an inflammation of the gastrointestinal tract that involves the stomach and small intestine. It is caused by dehydration, infections by viruses or bacteria due to eating improperly prepared foods and declined stamina due to lack of sleep or fatigue....................,” he explained mostly to Hoseok because Yoongi didn’t seem to pay attention at all (he’s too busy admiring Jungkook’s voice)

“He was overworking himself the past weeks, I bet he only eats some street foods on his way back from studio, he also didn’t eat and rest properly,” Hoseok informed the young doctor.

Jungkook nodded sympathetically,”So, I guess we’ll give you IV drips every 4 hours, with an antibiotic injection every 6 hours, and some pills to subdue your headache. A cold medicine syrup will be placed on the night stand, please take it after you eat. We’ll have to run a blood test everyday to monitor your progress. For the meantime, don’t eat anything beside the foods prepared here as your stomach is still weak now. Is there anything else?” he ended with a bunny smile that’s just too adorable for Yoongi’s poor heart. The nurse wrote everything Jungkook said on the paper board.

“How old are you?” that question came out of his mouth before he could stop it,”I mean you seems too young to become a doctor, not that I don’t trust you though ,” his cheeks suddenly felt hot and he felt utterly embarrassed for asking such a dumb question.

Jungkook chuckled and Yoongi wanted to hid himself in a cave (but he would like to record the beautiful chuckle sound first and bring it to the cave with him),”I’ll tell you in my next visit. Rest well Yoongi-ssi and drink a lot of water too, Good night.”

With that Jungkook and the nurse walked out of the room.

Hoseok didn’t said anything, only wiggled his eyebrows and smiling mischievously.

“What?!”

“So…, a doctor hyung?” he teased. Yoongi knew that Hoseok would never let the opportunity to tease Yoongi slipped

“Oh shut up! He’s just a kid!” Yoongi growled, closing his eyes.

“A kid who managed to make you flustered and piqued your interest,” the teasing tone.

“I’m not interested, I’m just curious,” Yoongi glared at the younger, but even a glare managed to make his head throbbing painfully.

“Same old hyung. Wait until Jin hyung know about it. Now, like the ever so adorable doctor has said, sleep hyung,” Hoseok shush him and he knew that there’s no point arguing more, so he closed his eyes and sleep right away.

\------------***------------

He couldn’t really sleep well, he woke up several times to pee and wipe his sweat. He had to pee a lot of times too because of the infusion salute.

It was uncomfortable because he should bring the infusion pump everytime he went to the bathroom and Hoseok would always woke up from the chair beside his bed but he assured the younger that he could do it alone and the younger should rest.

When the hospital staff came to bring him his breakfast, he was already awake. A nurse came to check his condition as usual, and his body temperature gas gone down to 36. The nurse continued to draw some blood from his left hand for another test. Hoseok woke up when the nurse finished checking his body temperature.

“Is there any discomfort Yoongi-ssi?” the nurse asked him.

“My head is still throbbing and I need a towel and a change.”

“Okay, I’ll bring you the pill for the headache. Do you need any help in wash up?”

“I can help you hyung,” Hoseok chimed.

“Nah, I want to take a shower, I sweat too much last night.”

Hoseok stood up and took the eating table to Yoongi.

“Eat hyung. I had to leave after you eat but I think Seokjin hyung will come at lunch time. You okay being alone here?”

Yoongi eyed the chicken porridge weakly,”Yeah, don’t worry about me. But do I really need to eat this? I don’t have any appetite though.”

“I could always call Jin hyung to tell him,” Hoseok threatened him.

Yoongi didn’t want to be nagged all day long by Jin, so he forced himself to eat the porridge. It tasted bad, he never liked hospitals food.  He only ate half bowl and then eat the meds prepared by the nurse.

\------------***------------

Hoseok was leaving after he finished shower because the younger worried that he might faint in the bathroom (Hoseok even asked Yoongi not to lock the bathroom door too,”Because you had to use only your left hand to shower, that must be difficult hyung!”). Yoongi concluded that Hoseok should not hang out with Jin too often as his motherly side rubbed off the younger too much.

Yoongi put the towel on his head and dried his hair with his left hand when Jungkook came.

The young doctor looked smoking hot with his white robe and fresh looks. His brunette locks looked so soft Yoongi wanted to run his hair in them.

“Hello Yoongi-ssi,” the doctor smiled at him. He came alone, much to Yoongi’s chagrin because he might not able to handle himself being alone with the handsome doctor. But Yoongi, being himself, managed to show his cool façade. He just prayed that he wouldn't make a fool out of himself like last night. Not quite a good first impression, according to Yoongi.

“Hi dr. Jeon,”he said calmly. Oh, how he’s proud of himself for being able to keep calm.

“Just call me Jungkook. I’m four years younger than you Yoongi-ssi,” he offered his damn bunny smile to Yoongi who struggled to keep his face from blushing. Jungkook’s only 23 years old, such a baby.

“dr. Jungkook then. How do you know my age? Oh that’s another dumb question, patient’s record right?” he gave the younger small smile.

Jungkook nodded,”Yeah.” Instead of examining him, the younger pull a chair beside his bed and sat there.

“Don’t you have another patient to check dr. Jungkook?” Yoongi continued to dry his hair.

“Here let me help you,” Jungkook took the towel and Yoongi let him help drying his hair. He knows his ears were turning red but thankfully, his ears were concealed by the towel,”and nope, my shift hasn’t started yet.”

“Did you even sleep?” Yoongi asked curiously, fazed at the younger’s freshness despite having his shift late last night and had to standby in the morning.

“Of course, you are my last patient last night, so I got home and managed to have a healthy 7 hours sleep. My shift is at 10 am today. I still have an hour left before starting my work,” the younger explained, still running the towel on Yoongi’s head.

“But what are you doing here though?” Yoongi asked the younger, not quite understand as why would the younger came if his shift hadn't even start yet.

The younger gave him a big grin,“I want to hang out with my favorite rapper!”

Yoongi was shocked,“How do you know I’m a rapper? I believe that Hoseok would not write my occupation as a rapper on the patient's record right?” Hoseok must've wrote his job as a producer.

Jungkook’s face turn a bit pink and Yoongi just barely contained himself not to coo at the younger’s cute face.

“ Uhm..well,….I had seen your performances in Hongdae,…..as Suga, and I recognize your face right away when I saw you last night.” The young doctor pulled the towel and placed it to his lap, playing with it and he eyed the towel as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. A faint blush still adorning his face and his ears were so red.

“Ahh..I see. You like hip hop too?” Yoongi gave his smile to the younger and the younger turn his face up again only to find a smiling Yoongi and his face turned beet red too as he said yes.

 Right at that moment Namjoon and Jin entered the room. Yoongi turned his head to the door while Jungkook facing down, trying to cool down his heated face.

“Jin hyung? Hoseok said you’ll come at lunch time,” Yoongi asked.

“I planned to, but I figured that Henry hyung could handle the restaurant alone for today so I came earlier.”

“Jungkookie?” Namjoon suddenly said out loud as he seemed to recognize the young doctor. Jungkook snapped at the voice and his face turned bright as he smiled happily.

“Joonie hyung!” Jungkook stood up and hugged Namjoon.

The released themselves from the bear hug, still smiling,“What are you doing here?” Namjoon asked.

“I am the doctor in charge of Yoongi-ssi.”

Namjoon nodded understandingly,”Ahh.., he’s my bestfriend and co-producer, and this is my boyfriend, Jin hyung,” Namjoon pointed at Jin.

Jin extended his hands.”Kim Seokjin, and like Namjoon, you can call me Jin hyung too.”

Jungkook flashed his bunny grin again,”Jeon Jungkook. But how could Namjoon hyung got such a perfect and handsome boyfriend like you, Jin hyung?” Jungkook scrunched his nose in playful distrust.

“Brat!” Namjoon playfully slapped the younger’s arm.

“Actually after I came back here several months ago, I saw your show at Hongdae with Yoongi-ssi several times, but either you disappeared backstage before I managed to grab your attention or I should go before the show ended. Plus, I don’t have your current number so..”

“Of course we should exchange numbers!”

They quickly fished their phones and save each other numbers.

Yoongi watched them curiously,”You guys know each other?” he pointed at Namjoon and Jungkook.

Namjoon was the one who explained,”He was my junior in high school. He’s so smart that he could skip 2 years of junior high school class, still my hoobae though when we first met,” Namjoon ruffled the younger’s hair. They seemed quite close, not that Yoongi was jealous, nope, not a chance, really, you guys don’t believe it? There’s no way Yoongi would jealous at them, he just knew Jungkook for two days and Yoongi was not crushing on anyone in just two days, big fat no. Besides, Namjoon had Jin, he reasoned, oh right! Jin! Yoongi turned his head to Jin who seemed indifferent as he walked to the nightstand beside Yoongi and placed two big plastic bag filled with what Yoongi though was some mineral water bottles and foods. Wait, does Jin know about Jungkook too?

“He featured in some mixtapes I made in high school and college before he went to America to study. This boy here had a golden voice, you know, he could dance too!” Namjoon continued, making the young doctor slightly flushed from the compliment.

“It’s not true hyung, I have an ordinary voice and I just dance to relief so stress,” Jungkook mumbled shyly.

“Namjoon’s right. I’ve heard some of the mixtapes and they’re so good!” Jin added, smiling kindly at the younger. He must’ve been already feeling motherly towards the younger, as he usually does to each of Namjoon’s close friends, Yoongi and Hoseok. Jimin was one of his ‘kid’ too, as Seokjin said that he always like Jimin’s cuteness and smile but Yoongi just couldn’t stand his energy. Put Jimin and Hoseok together and suddenly there would be balls of sunshine in a room. Definitely too bright for Yoongi’s taste. Yoongi absorbed the information, interested.

“Really? Because Namjoon rarely compliment someone’s voice, I guess I should asked you to try singing one of my song then.”

**********

 

“Hyung, your blood test result are out!” Jungkook exclaimed as he entered Yoongi’s room at lunch time. He excused himself earlier after chatting for a while with them, saying that he should getting ready for his shift.

When the younger came back to Yoongi’s room, Yoongi was having his lunch then, and Jin was preparing some lunch boxes for him and Namjoon. Somehow, he felt that he would settle himself in Namjoon’s circle of close friends again. His friends are kind and interesting.

“Hey Jungkook-ah, have you had your lunch yet?”  Namjoon asked him, his dimples showing when he’s smiling.

Jongkook shook his head, only realizing now that he was In fact quite hungry.

“Good thing I brought many extra food, just in case that Yoongi wanted to have anything but hospital food,” he shrugged and grin,”sorry, just couldn’t get out of my habit but I promise you, these are very clean and hygienic food but hey, now you could eat it with us!” Jin said happily, followed by a nod from Namjoon. Jungkook turned his eyes to Yoongi, who wave his dismissive hand.

Jungkook grinned back to Jin and nodded his head,”Please don’t give Yoongi hyung any other food beside hospital food for several days hyung. We need to keep checking his digestion system. But since you already brought extra food, I’ll be glad to replace Yoongi hyung to savor them. Honestly, I just realized that I’m hungry.”

He took a seat near the couple who occupied a quite big couch near the patient bed. There’s a stool beside the bed for a visitor and Jungkook place the stool between the patient’s bed and the couch.

Jin gave him a box, contained with some delicious looking food and in an instant, Jungkook dig in,”Hyunggg! Thi- ith thoo ghh-ood!”

“Eat slowly dongsaeng, the food won’t go anywhere. Swallow first then talk,” Jin kindly reprimanded the young doctor who grinned and scrunched his face like a kid being scolded, cheek still full with food. Yoongi thought that Hoseok and Jimin would absolutely like the kid.

Jungkook swallowed the food,”I don’t even remember when was the last time I got a proper meal. I usually just order some Chinese takeout or ramyun because I couldn’t cook,” he said happily, munching his food again like a chipmunks and damn if that’s not the most adorable sight in Yoongi’s life.

“Oh you poor soul, you must have chosen sleep over eat because you already feel tired from your job. Those are from my restaurant. Come there sometimes, I’ll cook for you,” Jin promised the kid, ruffling his hair while Jungkook just grin happily like a bunny given a mountain of carrot. Yoongi swears that the boy was too cute for his own good.

They spent the next twenty minutes on their food, occasionally talking about some menus in Jin’s restaurant and Jungkook’s favorite food. Yoongi finished first because he still didn’t quite have appetite.

“You don’t wanna finish your lunch?” Jungkook asked Yoongi.

“Nah, my head was hurts and my stomach isn’t feel good.”

Jungkook nodded,”That’s normal, I’ll tell the nurses to give you an additional chewable tablet.”

“How‘s the blood test result?” Jin was the one who asked after they’re all done with their food. He collected the boxes and put them all in a small bag.

“Unfortunately Yoongi hyung’s thrombocyte levels was going down again so I guess he should stay here for a few more days.” Jungkook turned his head at Yoongi and gave him an apologetic look,”You might feel some nausea and throbbing head so I guess you shouldn’t do anything too tiring or standing for too long.”

“It’s okay. I was expecting to be discharged today but then again, maybe I really have to rest more,” Yoongi gave his small smile.

“That’s true, Jin hyung, Hoseok, and me, even Jimin could always do some ‘day and night shift’ here to keep you company.” Namjoon kindly added.

Yoongi didn’t even attempt to roll his eyes again because he knew that it would only bring more headache to him,“Nah, I’m fine with myself you know, maybe I just need someone to take my dirty clothes home and bring some fresh underwear. You don’t have to stay with me. It’s not that bad, see? I can do everything alone.”

“But-“

“I could always help to look after him between my shift hyung,” Jungkook cut off His hyungs looked at him with wide surprised eyes. He knew he was being weird, he barely knew Yoongi for only two days but somehow, he didn’t mind helping his hyung taking care of the handsome grumpy man. Oh yes, of course he thought Yoongi was handsome. Maybe he just wanted to help Namjoon, who felt like a real brother to him. Namjoon was always taking care of Jungkook back then, before he went to study abroad. Or maybe, he was curious of his hyung’s friend.

“Are you sure it’s okay Jungkook-ah? I mean, you must have a lot of work and tired as hell already. I’m sure we could find a way to take a shift,” Namjoon tried to reason.

“Guys-“ Yoongi tried.

“It’s okay hyung. I had day shift today and the next 3 days, I can sleep here too, just have to take some clothes from my apartment.” Yoongi didn’t understand why would the boy do that because they barely knew each other. Sure, he is a doctor and he knew he could trust Jungkook to take care of him, but babysitting him was another thing. He could do everything himself and it’s just a matter of time he would regain his health so he didn’t understand why would they make a fuss about babysitting him 24x7.

“But still, I don’t want to cause you more trouble. I mean you need your full concentration to work and examine some patients, right? I don’t want you being too tired from having to take care of Yoongi between your shift and at nights,” Jin sent a kind smile to the younger.

“Then let’s do this hyung, I will help you take care of Yoongi hyung between my shift, and then, you could take turns with the night shift. Is that okay? I’ll be here at daytime anyway so there’ll be not much difference

Yoongi shook his head with a pout,”I’m not a kid. I’m already 27, not 7 years old. There are many nurses and doctors here, you all don’t have to babysit me. I know you’re all tired with your job, I wouldn’t want you to sacrifice your night rest for me, I’ll be just fine.”

Jungkook’s stomach chunks seeing the older boy’s pout. He almost forgot that Yoongi was four years older and about to squish his cute face. Damn it was super adorable! His hyung should be forbidden doing that in front of everyone else. He didn’t understand why though. He admire Yoongi, since the first time seeing him perform his rap, but no, scratch that, he admire Yoongi even before he started to rap. When the older boy step up to the stage in Hongdae, Jungkook’s eyes immediately flew on him, wondering who on earth would choose a mint color for his hair. That was before Jungkook saw his face. When Yoongi face the audience, with a smirk and a flash of confidence grin, Jungkook knew he was fucked up. Such a pale skin, combine with small eyes that was lined with black eyeliner, mint hair, and the boy still manage to look so manly and dark even if his face originally was cute. When Yoongi started to introduced himself as Suga, Jungkook furrowed his brows, not expecting such a sweet sounded name, but the voice made him more taken aback. And then Yoongi started to rap and Jungkook’s brain suddenly went blank because of the unexpected deep voice flowing with ease and he forgot he was there to look for Namjoon. But then again, duty calls always interrupted his free time. Several times watching the performances, he knew that someday he would get to know Yoongi because he saw Yoongi interact and perform together with Namjoon sometimes. But he was more than glad to befriend him faster than he expected.

“Don’t whine brat! We care about you. Let us take care of you or I wouldn’t let you live alone anymore. I wouldn’t hesitate to move your belongings to our apartment if it means that I can keep an eye on you,” Jin threatened him. Yoongi groaned, knowing that he had lost the battle, throwing himself on the bed from his sitting position and it only made his head pounded painfully.

***

After his shift ended an hour late than it supposed to be, Jungkook took a shower in hospital’s bathroom and changed into comfortable clothes. It was Saturday and he usually dragged his feet to watch Rap Monster, Suga and another guy named J-Hope performing in Hongdae. Maybe today their performances would be substituted by somebody else. Jungkook thought about the differences between Yoongi and Suga. As far as he watched along this time, Suga was a sexy confident boy who would spit some sick lines and look so rough and all. But Yoongi was so shy and cute, a little bit (okay, maybe a lot) grumpy, didn’t have many close friends, but he could see that he cared deeply for those who he consider as his friends. Jungkook couldn’t decide which side of Yoongi he likes more (okay he admitted now that maybe, he likes Yoongi, nah, that was wrong, it’s too soon to say he likes Yoongi, but he definitely was interested to the older boy). Jungkook asked Taehyung, his bestfriend slash his personal assistant nurse to bought him some dinner.

Jungkook smiled as he took his bag and walked to Yoongi’s room. Maybe, he could asked Namjoon or Jin to help him get closer to Yoongi. Maybe, after all this time, he would find his first serious relationship. He used to be so serious in his study and he thought that he didn’t have any time for long term relationship. Namjoon always said that he matured to quickly and that the boy his age should always enjoying young life fully but his major in medical was difficult enough for him to spare any time for himself and he was grateful that Namjoon was kind enough to be his friend back then. He did having fun sometimes in America, but he never tried dating someone and never wanted to either.

He knocked several times before entering the room only to find Yoongi sleeping soundly. There was no sign of anybody else in the room. The food tray  was left on the table near the bed. Yoongi only finished half of the food again. Yoongi stirred in his sleep and Jungkook smiled automatically.

Yoongi opened his eyes lazily as he felt like peeing. He saw Jungkook was standing near the bed, not wearing his white ropes, smiling. He looked great as always and Yoongi suddenly thought that the younger must be popular in school, college and in this hospital too. He could literally imagining girls line up in the hospital just to get a chance to be examined by Jungkook.

“Hey hyung,” he said.

“Hey.” Yoongi blinked his eyes and rubbed them (and Jungkook’s heartbeat increased at the cute sight, finding himself smiling wider if that’s even possible). He slowly sat up and swung his feet to the side of the bed.

“Do you wanna go to the bathroom hyung?”

“Yeah, can you help me to plug off the infusion pump’s cable?”

Jungkook did it and helped Yoongi bring the infusion stick to the bathroom. Yoongi assured that he could do the rest himself and insisted Jungkook to sit on the couch or the chair before closing the bathroom door. He came back dragging his infusion stick himself and Jungkook stood up to help him plug in the infusion pump’s cable again. Yoongi  adjusted the bed so that he could sat up comfortably.

"Where are Namjoon hyung and Jin hyung?” Jungkook asked as he sat again at the chair beside the bed.

“They’re going home after I had my dinner. I shooed them, telling them that I was sleepy and that Hoseok would come too.”

Jungkook nodded.

“Aren’t you supposed to go home though?”

“Yep, I usually went to Hongdae at this hour to watch my favorite rapper’s performance but since he wasn’t there to perform tonight, I figured I’ll pay him a visit instead, not as a doctor though,” Jungkook grinned, adding a wink at the end that flustered Yoongi.

“You should go there. There are many other good rappers performing tonight. Zico told me that he, Yongguk, Kyung, P.O, and Mino would perform tonight. They’re great too, you know,” Yoongi muttered, a hint of pink dusted his cheeks. Sure he used to people’s attention when he was performing but he wasn’t used to people paying special attention to him personally.

Jungkook shrugged his shoulder,”Nah, I’ll be here until your friend come hyung. Besides, I already asked my friend to buy me some dinner and brought them here You don’t mind don’t you hyung?”

Yoongi shook his head. Didn’t know what to say since he wasn’t really one to begin a conversation. He didn’t talk much, especially to someone he just met. Although Jungkook was very friendly and he was adjusting very quickly to his circle of friends, Namjoon and Jin, he didn’t know how to interact with the younger personally. Namjoon and Hoseok approached him first back then, so did Jin and Jimin. Yoongi wasn’t really keen of socializing since music and bestfriend was the only thing that matters to him.

“Hyung, tell me about your work as a rapper and producer. Namjoon hyung was obsessed with music since forever but I used to thought that with a genius brain like his, he would somehow chose a different path. I love music too, but I wanna know why you both chose to work in this field,” Jungkook suddenly asked. Yoongi saw that he was seriously curious and there was no hint of mocking in his face and his tone.

“That was an interesting question. Well, first of all, I don’t really like study,” he grinned,”I didn’t do bad at school but I always kinda knew that music was my passion.”

So Yoongi told him about his love to music, his passion, his first meeting with Namjoon and Hoseok, and how they eventually become close friends, performing together and getting a job in a same company. Yoongi found it easy to talk to Jungkook as he showed interest in all of his stories and responded enthusiastically. He could saw that Jungkook was very friendly and genuine. He decided that the younger would be a good part of his circle of friends.

“So this Hoseok hyung is actually that J-Hope? The one who accompany you on the first night?”

“Yeah, we often perform together because it was easier for us to practice together and to discuss about our new music in the company,” Yoongi said.

“Whoa, I didn’t recognize him though, maybe because my attention has always been on Suga,” he added mischievously.

Yoongi was flustered at that. His curious brain suddenly remembering a part of the conversation between the four of them today,”Speaking of performing together, when will I have this chance to listen to your voice? Or I should asked Namjoon to give me some old mixtapes of him?”

Jungkook suddenly looked shy. His cheeks turned pink, and he played with the hem of his plaid shirt as he answered,”Ah hyung, don’t asked those mixtapes from Namjoon hyung. He and Jin hyung was just being kind, complimenting my voice like that. Besides, that mixtapes was just so old, it was taken during my high school and early college time. My voice has changed since then.”

Amused at the younger’s sudden change in attitude, Yoongi pressed further,”But Jin hyung could sing too and if he said that it was good, so it was good then. Why don’t you sing in front of me now?”

“Hyuung, couldn’t you just accept that I’m a doctor and not a singer, why would you asked me to sing for you?” he whined, palming his face in shyness and then buried his face on the side of the bed near Yoongi’s legs.

“Oh come on, you saw me performing my rap, I’m just curious about what Namjoon said earlier. Just a few lines and that’s all,” Yoongi crossed his arms, waiting patiently with a hint of smile in his face.

Jungkook suddenly jerked up,”I think I have to go now, I forgot I have to buy something.”

Yoongi grabbed Jungkook’s right wrist and raised his left eyebrow,“Nu uh, not a chance young man. Now sit down like a good boy and show me what you got. Besides, your dinner hasn’t come yet,” Yoongi smirk.

Jungkook sat down with an embarrassed groan and surrender.

“You wouldn’t let it slide won’t you hyung?’

Yoongi shrugged,”If you ran away now, I could always ask you everytime you visit and examine me or  everyday since you had kindly offered to babysit me, which I had objected before, so,”

“Okay, but don’t judge!” Jungkook warned.

“’m not promised,” Yoongi grin playfully which caused a chunk in Jungkook’s stomach.

He hadn’t really singing seriously in ages. He sings at home sometimes, humming any tunes he knew, following any songs he likes, but singing in front of people, it’s been ages since he did that.

His heartbeat went crazy and he had to inhale deeply to calm his heartbeat a little bit.


	2. He's gonna be the death of me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoongi should’ve know better than fooling Namjoon’s genius brain so he gave up easily, shoulder slumped, and spilled,”That kid, at the hospital, he said he likes me.”  
> “Okay, I don’t see any problem with that,” Namjoon raised his eyebrows, seemed unfazed.  
> “You knew?” Yoongi was surprised to see Namjoon’s reaction, he thought that the younger would be surprised.
> 
> ****

He hadn’t really singing seriously in ages. He sings at home sometimes, humming any tunes he knew, following any songs he likes, but singing in front of people, it’s been ages since he did that.

His heartbeat went crazy and he had to inhale deeply to calm his heartbeat a little bit. Maybe it was because he haven’t sing for quite some time of maybe it was because he’d sing in front of Yoongi, he was damn nervous. So he closed his eyes and inhaled deeply once again. He thought about his favorite song recently.

_Lately I've been thinkin', thinkin' bout what we had,_

_I know it was hard, it was all that we knew, yeah_

(Yoongi’s eyes went wide. Jungkook’s voice was the most beautiful voice he had ever heard. He stared at Jungkook’s face and his mind went blank, lost in the sensation that was Jungkook’s voice)

_Have you been drinkin', to take all the pain away?_

_I wish that I could give you what you deserve..._

_'Cause nothing can ever,_

_Ever replace you._

_Nothing can make me feel like you do, yeah._

_You know there's no one, I can relate to._

_And know we won't find a love that's so true..._

_There's nothing like us, there's nothing like you and me,_

_Together through the storm._

_There's nothing like us, there's nothing like you and me,_

_Together, oh_

(Jungkook opened his eyes and eyed Yoongi seriously, like this song was meant for him and Yoongi swore his heart stopped the moment he locked eyes with the younger. His heart beat picked up crazily, almost as if beating out of his ribcage. Jungkook’s eyes has this intensity that burned to Yoongi’s soul somehow)

_I gave you everything, baby, everything I had to give._

_Babe, why would you push me away, yeah?_

_Lost in confusion, like an illusion,_

_You know I'm used to making your day..._

_But that is the past now, we didn't last now,_

_I guess that this is meant to be, yeah..._

_Tell me, was it worth it?_

_We were so perfect._

_But, baby, I just want you to see..._

_There's nothing like us, there's nothing like you and me,_

_Together through the storm._

_There's nothing like us, there's nothing like you and me,_

_Together, oh_

_There's nothing like us, there's nothing like you and me,_

_Together through the storm._

_There's nothing like us, there's nothing like you and me,_

_Together, oh..._

 

The room went silent. They just keep staring at each other. They didn’t know how long they just stayed like that but suddenly Jungkook moved, closer to Yoongi. He still locked his eyes to Yoongi’s brown ones. Yoongi felt paralyzed, he couldn’t move. His brained suddenly malfunctioned. He didn’t understand what was happening, or maybe he did but he didn’t want to admit it because he never thought anyone would have interested in him. He was nothing special and he didn’t wanted to repeat his past to reminded him of that fact. But till, he couldn’t move and couldn’t calm his heartbeat as Jungkook moved closer and closer.

Jungkook closed his eyes and pressed his lips on Yoongi’s cheek softly.

Just a second after, Jungkook’s phone ringing, startling them both.

Jungkook pulled away and Yoongi’s cheeks felt warm. He was so sure that he was beet red right now. He was grateful that Jungkook’s attention seemed to be drawn to his cell phone and he used that moment to calm his racing heart.

Jungkook fished out his phone and checked who was calling, Right. Taehyung and his perfect timing.

“Tae?”

“Hey, I brought your dinner. I’m at the receptionist and Soojung asked me if you wanted me to bring the chart and paper of Min Yoongi-ssi too to the room.”

“Okay, just bring them in.” Jungkook ended the call.

He turned to Yoongi who was still blushing cutely,”That was my friend Taehyung and my dinner. He’ll come in a minute with your chart I guess.”

Yoongi couldn’t do anything but nodded. He wanted to asked why Jungkook would did that but he was too shy to bring the topic.

Seemed like he could read Yoongi’s mind, Jungkook said with a smile,”I did it because I like you hyung, had been since the first time I saw your performance.”

And now, Yoongi’s face turned beet red again.

They heard knocks on the door and Yoongi saw a boy, around Jungkook’s age maybe, wearing a nurse uniform, bringing a paper bag, some files and a box contained injection tools and else.

“Hyung, this is Taehyung, Tae, this is Yoongi hyung. Tae, you know Namjoon hyung who I told you my childhood friend that usually perform in Hongdae? Yoongi hyung’s his friend.”

The said boy flashed his boxy smile and Yoongi immediately liked his vibe. He seemed nice.

“Hi, my name’s Kim Taehyung, unfortunately this brat who doesn’t call his hyung properly is my friend and my boss, so,” he extended his hand to shake Yoongi’s.

“Min Yoongi. Oh you’re older than Jungkook? I thought you were same age, since you look so young,” Yoongi said, giving a small smile.

“I know, Yoongi-ssi, he does look old, but then again I’m more handsome than him, so it’s understandable if you thought like that,” he winked.

“OI!” Jungkook protested,”Just give me the chart and my dinner and then go!”

Taehyung giggled at his friends antics and gave him the paper bag and charts,”It’s time for his antibiotics injection, so I had to do my duty, so just sit down at the couch while I’m doing my job,” he stuck his tongue out to mock Jungkook.

“And here you wanted me to call you hyung,” Jungkook grumbled but sat down and opening his burger while reading the chart.

After the antibiotics were injected, Taehyung gave Yoongi some other injection meds.

Just then, Hoseok entered Yoongi’s room and greeted cheerfully,”Hey hyung!”

Each of them turned his head at Hoseok’s grand entrance and Hoseok just realized that there was Yoongi’s doctor and a handsome nurse there. Taehyung grinned at him and continued his job, Jungkook smiled at him while chewing his food and Yoongi looked amused.

The nurse finished his job, collecting the tools at a box and talked to the young doctor as Hoseok came closer, blatantly checking him out.

Yoongi was smiling inwardly, seeing Hoseok’s interested expression in Taehyung and decided to help his friend who had kindly took care of him.

“Hoseok, turn out that Jungkook was Namjoon’s childhood friend. He was actually often seeing us performing together,” Yoongi told Hoseok.

“Oh really? What a small world we had! My name’s Jung Hoseok,” he shook hands with Jungkook.

“Jeon Jungkook. I’m sorry I didn’t recognize you last night. I often watch your performance with my bestfriend, Taehyung here.” Jungkook pointed at Taehyung who smile kindly.

They chatted for a while before Taehyung excused himself.

Before the nurse stepped out of the room, Yoongi asked him,“Taehyung-ssi, do you have a night shift today?”

“No, Yoongi-ssi,” he checked his phone,”this is near the end of my shift. Why? Do you need anything?” he smiled.

Yoongi shook his head,“Earlier Jungkook said you usually go to see the performance with him, so you usually went home together right?”

“Err yeah, because we lived in same apartment complex.”

“Aren’t you going home Jungkook-ah?”

“Nope, I’ll stay here for a while, there’s this chart I wanna read first before I go home,” Jungkook pointed the files.

“But Taehyung-ssi would go home alone,” Yoongi said, trying to give Hoseok a hint and winked at him.

And Hoseok took it gratefully,”I could sent you home and went back here if you want, I brought my car,” Hoseok offered.

Taehyung smile gratefully,”Thank you, but I don’t wanna cause you any trouble. You just arrive here and I could go home by myself.”

Jungkook, seeing their exchange and understanding Yoongi’s action, added,“Actually I thought that was a good idea Tae, beside, I’m sure you haven’t had your dinner yet.  Hoseok-ssi came here straight from the office so maybe you two could grab a late dinner before Hoseok-ssi stayed the night to accompany Yoongi hyung.”

“Yeah, that was cool, what do you think Taehyung-ssi?” Hoseok agreed.

“Well, if that wouldn’t be much of a trouble then,”

Taehyung and Hoseok went out of the room with Hoseok walked behind Taehyung, turned back for a moment mouthing thank you to Yoongi who only smirk at him.

“Well, what a cupid match we are hyung,” Jungkook remarked.

“That was my payback because he took care of me lately,” Yoongi shrugged nonchalantly, seemingly indifference. But Jungkook saw that Yoongi was happy that Hoseok had a chance to started a relationship with someone. Besides, he thought that Taehyung needed a boyfriend too. Tae was so kind and innocent that Jungkook had to protect him sometimes.

“But hyung--” Jungkook trailed off.

“What?”

“I meant what I said earlier, I like you.”

 

**************************

 

Yoongi got discharged from hospital after being treated for almost a week but Jungkook informed Jin, that he still had to pay attention for his sleep hour, amount of drink and eating time strictly because he’s still in recovery. Namjoon told him that the company will give him several days off work so that he could go back to work with healthy physique and healthy mind (quotes by Namjoon)

A few days passed and Yoongi decided that he was super bored without anything to do at home (sure he was writing some lyrics most of the times and the lyrics certainly didn’t contain anything about some stupid handsome man with his stupid cute smile and bunny teeth and sexy smirk, no). Hoseok and Jin were stopping by a few times (well, Jin was coming every single day after his restaurant closed just to check if Yoongi ate everything he left on the fridge (Yoongi’s microwave was suddenly being used 3 times a day and he had memorized Jin’s line of taking some meds before eating, reheat the food and taking the rest of the meds after eating everytime he bid Yoongi goodnight).

Yoongi was supposed to rest at home until the next Thursday but he showed up at office in Monday, earning some loud complain from Hoseok and disapproval glare from Namjoon.

He was more than happy to produce some music again since he got some inspiration at home but he couldn’t record it right away, sure he could record himself singing with his phone but well, he just couldn’t explore the notes (besides, his voice was kinda…er…just…ah forget about that, he decided that it’d be great if Jungkook could help him singing the guide song he produced for the company).

At lunch break, Jin was scolding him after informed by Namjoon that Yoongi was in the company.

“I am fine hyung, really. It’s better for me to come here and work than being alone at home. There are no drama can beat anything Jimin and Hoseok did,” he heard Jin chuckled lightly.

“Okay, then don’t work overtime, You should be at home by seven on the dot at the latest, you understand, young man?”

Yoongi literally rolled his eyes at that. Jin always treated the others like his child, but Yoongi and Jin technically just 3 months apart.

”Really hyung? I’m not a kid, but before you lecture me with some health management lesson, o-k-a-y, I’ll be home at 7, now hyung you must be super busy, bye.” He disconnected the phone quickly.

“Jin hyung must be mad, knowing you work two days earlier than you should be,” Jimin concluded, gulping his ice americano.

Yoongi, Hoseok, Namjoon and Jimin were having some lunch in company’s cafeteria. Hoseok was busy texting someone, Namjoon was eating his bibbimbap while Jimin was enjoying seeing Yoongi being scolded by Jin, what a bunch of great friends he had, Yoongi sighed as he came back to his food.

“Yeah, but I’ll count on Namjoon to ease him though,” Yoongi shrugged nonchalantly. Namjoon groaned at that.

“As if you can calm down sulking Jin, Namjoon should bribe him with some pink stuff then,” Hoseok chimed in, putting his phone on his jeans pocket while Yoongi and Jimin only snickered.

“And who are you texting anyway hyung? You’ve been disappearing on me and constantly checking your phone lately.”

“He did? And I wonder why he didn’t nag me as much lately. I thought he was busy with dance practice,” Yoongi asked, now curious too. Now their attention was shifted to Hoseok.

Hoseok only giving his sheepish grin,”It’s Tae,” his right hand touched his neck, a sign that he was shy or nervous.

“Who’s Tae?” Jimin furrowed his eyebrows, confused.

“Kim Taehyung. A nurse that sometimes treat me at the hospital,” Yoongi answered, a teasing grin light his face,”and Hoseok’s huge crush,” he added, making Hoseok whined and face palmed.  

“Kim Taehyung? As if Kim Taehyung? A boy with a boxy smile, same age with me, purple locks?” Jimin suddenly quipped.

“Err, he has orange locks now but he does look around the same age as you and has a boxy smile,” Yoongi elaborated, surprised that Jimin seemed to know Taehyung.

Hoseok also looked surprised,”You know him?”

Jimin nodded excitedly,”He is my neighbor hyung, I just met him last month. I just moved, remember?”

A look of recognition adorned Hoseok’s face as he brighten up,“Ahhh! I thought that the apartment building seemed familiar but I forgot when did I went there, no wonder since I just came there once when you moved in, you know I’m bad at direction. What a small world by the way. So you live near Taehyung?” he babbled excitedly.

“Yeah he lives in 1702 and I live in 1707, I met him a couple times when I first move to my current apartment, but I haven’t met him after that because , he seems like a fun guy to hang out with.”

“Hang on, I don’t even now Hoseok has a crush!” Namjoon protested,”so spill!”

Hoseok suddenly blushed, he only met Taehyung again twice during his ‘night shifts’ at Yoongi’s hospital room but he has completely smitten by the boy. Taehyung turn out to be a big dork with an adorable 4D personality and beautiful boxy smile. They had exchanged their phone number with Hoseok using Yoongi as an excuse (saying he should know how to treat Yoongi properly after Yoongi being discharged from hospital and bla bla bla).

“Well, …hyuuung, help meeee,” Hoseok used his  aegyo to plead Yoongi, too shy to tell Namjoon himself.

Yoongi rolled his eyes,”long story short, Taehyung was one of my nurse and Hoseok met him a few times, eyes went disgustingly sparkling since the very first time he saw Taehyung, done.”

“You left out the story that Taehyung is Jungkook’s best friend and assistant too hyung,” Hoseok chimed in, have heard the story about Namjoon and Jungkook’s as a close college friend.

Hearing about Jungkook’s name made Yoongi’s heartbeat rose and, he tried to prevent his cheeks to blush. Jungkook visited him several times, but he didn’t bring the topic about the kiss or the confession everytime they met. He just checked on Yoongi’s condition, keeping him company among his shifts, talking about their day and their hobbies (although Yoongi loves basketball, he didn’t understand Jungkook’s need to move his body a lot with some exercise or dances.) On Yoongi’s last day in the hospital though, just before Jin arrived to pick up Yoongi and brought him home, Jungkook showed up at his room, babbling about how he was too busy that day and he’s upset for not being able to send Yoongi off. He quickly hugged Yoongi, kissed his left cheek, winked, saying that they would definitely meet again soon, and leaving before Yoongi could even response to anything he did.

“Speaking about a huge big fat crush, why don’t you all hang out at my place next week, you know, I could invite Taehyung too for a movie night or something,” Jimin shot a biggest grin complete with his crescent eyes as Yoongi swore that his sunshine smile would blind someone someday.

“I think that’s a good idea, we haven’t hang out together for a while. Jin could always bring some food from the restaurant, I’ll text him now,” Namjoon agreed.

Hoseok eyed Yoongi with his mischievous glint and Yoongi suddenly nervous about what the boy would say, Hoseok and mischievous shouldn’t be on the same sentence.

“I remember Taehyung said that he and Jungkook lived in the same apartment complex, why don’t you invite Jungkook too, Jimin-ah, since he is Namjoonie’s close friend too,” Hoseok looked like he was patting his own shoulder proudly for being such a genius (according to himself)

Yoongi felt like slapping Hoseok’s forehead for that just to wipe the smug expression off his face but then he would looked weird for Namjoon and Jimin. He definitely not spending his past days thinking about the younger one. NO, he was just inspired by the younger’s braveness. Yoongi didn’t like Jungkook, as a man (at least that was what he tried to tell himself) he just thought that Jungkook was attractive (and handsome,….and cute). He hadn’t met the younger since he was discharged and he thought that the young doctor must have only joking about the confession. Yoongi definitely wouldn’t fall on the same mistakes he made when he was younger. No, he would guard his heart carefully because giving his all to the wrong person only lead to a horrible heartbreak and pain.

“Okay, I’ll tell Taehyung once I get home to asked about his free time as well as his friend’s free time.”

And Yoongi thought about any excuse he could come up next week to avoid the event.

********

Surprised was an understatement to describe what Yoongi’s feeling the moment he stepped in to the company’s studio that day. He didn’t expect to see Jungkook, sitting on the couch, laughing at something Hoseok said. He saw Namjoon and Jimin laughing as well. That is, until Jungkook turn his head to the door’s direction and saw him standing there, frozen.

“Hyung!” he waved excitedly to greet Yoongi. Yoongi approached them, confused as to why Jungkook was there.

“What are you doing here Jungkook-ah?” Yoongi placed his backpack in his chair and face the group.

“I had a day off hyung, and I was bored so I call Namjoon hyung to hang out so he told me to come here.” Jungkook said with a big bunny grin and scrunching nose. It was a lie of course. Jungkook did have a day off but he call Namjoon on purpose, knowing that he had to meet Namjoon if he wanted to meet Yoongi. He spent days after Yoongi got discharged, thinking about the older man and how to approach him. Yoongi haven’t come to the rap gig too so Jungkook assumed that he’s still haven’t recovered well. Besides, Jungkook forgot to asked for the older’s number so he couldn’t approached Yoongi in other way.

“And I brought some vitamins for you as well, since I thought that maybe you’ll still had weak stamina,” Jungkook rummaging his backpack and gave some meds to Yoongi. Yoongi accepted and thanked Jungkook.

“How do you know? He had weak stamina to begin with but he got tired sooner now,” Hoseok chimed, amazed at Jungkook’s understanding about Yoongi’s health.

“I’m his doctor hyung,” Jungkook stated simply and give his friendly smile to Hoseok.

“Oh yeah Jungkook-ssi, I heard you like dancing? Do you want to see our dancing studio? I’ll introduce you to Jimin too, he’s a part of this crazy so-called gang,” Hoseok offered excitedly. Yoongi smirk, he’s sure that Hoseok was only going to ask Jungkook about Taehyung.

“Sure hyung, just call me Jungkook like everyone else, Namjoon hyung’s friends are my friends too,” he said kindly.

They left while chatting with each other happily and Yoongi let out a sigh of relief.

Namjoon, being an observant kid (Yoongi’s term, everyone’s a kid, like a grandpa he is), place his hand on Yoongi’s shoulder.

“You okay hyung?”

“Yeah, I’m fine, let’s start,” Yoongi brought his chair near the recording studio panels.

“Hyung, We’ve been friends since ages, you could always told me if something’s bothering you. I know there’s something about Jungkook’s visit that made you uncomfortable.”

Yoongi should’ve know better than fooling Namjoon’s genius brain so he gave up easily, shoulder slumped, and spilled,”That kid, at the hospital, he said he likes me.”

“Okay, I don’t see any problem with that,” Namjoon raised his eyebrows, seemed unfazed.

“You knew?” Yoongi was surprised to see Namjoon’s reaction, he thought that the younger would be surprised.

“About what? that he confessed to you?”

Yoongi nodded.

“No, but I thought that was obvious since the first time I saw him in your room back then at the hospital. He seemed, totally mesmerized. And then the kid keep asking me about your condition saying that you are his patient and his, as I quote him ‘good friend’s-friend’”Namjoon raised his fingers to make a quotation’s sign,”so I figured that much. Hey, I’ve known him longer than you so it wasn’t that hard to figure this and that. Besides, he spent awfully lot times in your room for a normal doctor-patient relationship,” Namjoon ended with a shrug.

When Yoongi didn’t answer, Namjoon continued,”But still hyung, why would you seemed so tense? I’m sure Jungkook is a good kid. He might seem a bit rude to someone he didn’t familiar with but he’s a bright kind kid who’s very attentive and care about people around him.”

“I know, and he never act rude around me at all so that wasn’t the problem.”

“Then what?”

Yoongi hesitated but he knew that if there’s someone who wouldn’t judge him, it would be Namjoon.

“I’m not ready to start a new relationship. You know how my past relationship affected me right?” Namjoon nodded so Yoongi continued,”It’s just that I started to like Jungkook too, truth to be told, but I don’t want to mislead him when I am myself not ready to give him anything more than just a friendship. He’s a kind kid and I don’t want him to waste his time for someone like me who’s too scared to trust someone else,” Yoongi said.

Namjoon understood. Yoongi had been betrayed by someone he trusted the most, someone he entrust his heart to. But Namjoon also knew that Jungkook was different that Yoongi’s ex. Namjoon didn’t know Yoongi’s ex personally because he met Yoongi after Yoongi’s painful breakup but Yoongi finally opened up to him and Hoseok some time along their friendship when they shared their stories and struggle. If Namjoon and Hoseok knew Yoongi’s ex back then, they wouldn’t hesitate to teach him a lesson or two with some punches.

“But hyung, you couldn’t close your heart forever just because of that jerk. You should prove to yourself that you deserve someone much better than that bastard. And I think Jungkook deserves a chance too,” Namjoon argued.

Yoongi thought about it. Yes, he was being unfair at Jungkook. Jungkook wasn’t Jaewon. He had already moved on long time ago but the scar, the trauma, never gone easily. Maybe he should be fair and give Jungkook a chance to know him better? Then Jungkook could decide if he’s worth to be with and if the younger wouldn’t want him, he would accept the decision.

*****

Jungkook stayed for lunch. He got along well with Yoongi’s bunch of friends. Seokjin even stop by to have lunch together with them and brought some snacks with him.

“Guess what hyung! Jungkook was soooooooo great at dancing! I almost thought that he was a trainee but then again he was better than all of the trainees, he even had a battle with Jimin!” Hoseok told Seokjin animatedly.

“Ah hyung! You’re being overdramatic! I was just following Jimin hyung’s steps,” Jungkook blushing at the compliment.

“Meh, one doesn’t simply following Jimin’s steps at dance Jungkook-ah,” Namjoon stated plainly.

“Right,” Seokjin added.

“Yeah, you all should really watched them, they are amazing,” Hoseok added, making Jungkook flustered more.

“By the way, I had invite Taehyung for a movie night next Friday, do you have any time Jungkook-ah?” Jimin asked the youngest, excited.

Jungkook seemed relieved with the change of the topic and fished out his phone,”Wait, let me check my schedule first.” He scrolled through his phone for some time.

“I’m free, I have morning shift next Friday so, sure.”

**********

That day, Yoongi couldn’t concentrate at all. With Jungkook being around all day long, he could barely finish a song (with a huge help from Namjoon too). Jungkook didn’t bother him, in fact he just sat there, watching them working intently and that was the problem. Yoongi was curious what went through the younger’s  head, why would he spent his day off here instead of resting at his home, and why does he look so handsome? So many lyrics went through Yoongi’s brain though and he wasted no time to write it in his ipad. Jungkook eyed his hyungs curiously. They looked so serious producing some great music. Jungkook though that Yoongi being focus on his work was very interesting and sexy. Sometimes he ruffled his own hair and sighed in frustration (little did he know that the frustration was caused by himself), maybe he lost his ideas or he thought that his work wasn’t good enough (that’s what he thought).  

“Jungkook-ah, I should go fetch Jin hyung, are you okay being here with Yoongi hyung?” Namjoon asked Jungkook who’s now listening to the final product of the song.

“Of course hyung, I’ fine.”

“Yoongi hyung, don’t go home too late. You know Jin hyung will call you in two hours and you should get your ass home by then, bye!” with a slight smirk, Namjoon left them alone.

‘“Brat!” Yoongi muttered lowly.

“You’re still doing something hyung?” Jungkook brought his chair closer to Yoongi’s chair.

“Yeah, there’s some lyrics in my head I just want to write it before I forgot,” Yoongi continued writing on his iPad.

“Do you want to grab some dinner later hyung?” Jungkook said, eyeing the older’s reaction.

Yoongi pause for a second, seemed pondering about the offer,”Sure Jungkook-ah,” he flashed his gummy smile at the younger, making Jungkook surprised and flustered at the sudden action.

Jungkook’s heartbeat went crazy just because of that smile. Yoongi had a beautiful smile and he determined to see that breathtaking smile more often.

“May I listen to your songs as I waiting hyung? I noticed that you haven’t come to the gig lately, I miss your voice and your music,” Jungkook asked.

The tip of Yoongi’s ears gone red and he blushed, but his voice were steady when he answered,”I haven’t fully recovered and I still feel weak sometimes, so, I don’t wanna disappoint the listener with a half hearted performance, so,” he shrugged. He placed his ipad on the desk and started to turn some panels and click on his laptop that connected to the studio panels. Soon, the music blast on the studio and Jungkook’s face get brighter if that’s even possible.

“Hyung! This is my favorite song!” he said excitedly.

“Thanks. I guess I’ll finish in 15 minutes then we can go and grab some dinner.”

Jungkook nodded and settled himself in the chair, leaned his body and closed his eyes, enjoying the music. Yoongi watched him intently and all the lyrics flowing out. He typed furiously on his iPad, glancing at Jungkook sometimes, he didn’t quite understand why seeing Jungkook’s face inspire him so much.

He finished later that he expected because the ideas were just overflowing in his brain, but Jungkook didn’t complain or say anything, his eyes were opened and he was studying Yoongi’s face. He had such a white translucent skin, so pale that you could’ve mistaken him as a vampire if such thing does exist but then again, Jungkook scoffed at his thought, vampire doesn’t go to hospital. Some people would absolutely look ridiculous on mint hair, but Yoongi pulled off the look so effortlessly and he looked amazing in them. His face was small with a nice shaped nose, small cute eyes that could look so sinful with eyeliners applied (he always look at Yoongi’s eyes everytime he watched his gig), that small eyes now were barred from eyeliners but still look beautiful to Jungkook’s eyes. His lips were pink and Jungkook may or may not have thought of stealing a kiss just to taste those pink lips and to see Yoongi’s reaction, but he restrained himself. He would definitely do that but not now. He was caught staring when Yoongi deemed himself finished and turned his head up to tell the younger.

“I guess I’m done.”

“Okay, do you have any ideas about dining place nearby hyung? I honestly haven’t been here before so I don’t know much about this area.”

“Well, there’s Jin hyung’s restaurant some blocks away, but since he’s gone with Namjoon, I guess we should go somewhere else, the food tasted better when he cooks them personally,” he said when they walked through the corridor,”there’s this place that sells lamb skewers, have you ever taste some lamb skewers?” Yoongi asked the younger who merely shook his head.

 

***************

 

“Hyung! This is amaziiing! Whoa, I never knew that lamb skewers are sooo delicious!” Jungkook claimed excitedly as he stuffed the fourth skewers on his mouth. Yoongi chuckled. Jungkook was so cute.

“Slow down boy, the skewers ain’t going anywhere.”

They ate and chat for quite some time and Yoongi must admit that he enjoyed the younger boy’s presence. He was fun. He didn’t mind that Yoongi wasn’t much of a talker and they just talked about music and everything else. In the end, Yoongi insist to pay, argued that he was older despite Jungkook’s complain that he was the one who asked Yoongi out for a dinner. Yoongi only ruffled the younger’s hair which made Jungkook froze instantly, saying that he could always treat Yoongi next time.

That made Jungkook feeling some kind of bubble in his stomach. Yoongi was willing to spend some more time with Jungkook then. That he had a chance to approach the older.

“Okay, then I’ll send you home hyung!” the younger had this determined face that looked cute according to Yoongi.

Jungkook ended up sending Yoongi to his apartment which surprisingly only ten minutes away, driving  from Jungkook’s. He walked Yoongi to the front of his apartment door.

“Thanks for the treat hyung. I’ll definitely treat you next time,” Jungkook said, giving his cute bunny smile Yoongi has grown to like.

“You don’t have to but..anytime.”

There’s a silence that following after and both of them didn’t know what to do, only exchanging shy glances one another.

“I guess I have to go now. But let me get your number hyung, so that I could treat you for another lunch or dinner,”he fished out his cellphone and gave it to Yoongi. Yoongi typed his phone number and give Jungkook’s phone back. Jungkook dialed the phone and when Yoongi’s ringtone blasting, he said,”That’s my number hyung.”

He gave the older man a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek which surprise Yoongi as he had no time to register the action. His face turned crimson and Jungkook smirked, saying,”Bye hyung, see you on Friday!” then walked away.

Yoongi was stunned, turned around to punch his passcode but he heard a footsteps walking closer.

“I wanted to do this since this morning but I guess I’ll just do it now,” he heard Jungkook said and suddenly he felt a pair of lips planted firmly on his. The kiss lasted only few seconds but Yoongi’s breath was hitched and his heartbeat was pounding it hurts his head.

“Good night hyung,” Jungkook smile sincerely and walked away leaving Yoongi more speechless.

_He’s gonna be the death of me._


	3. Yoongi totally drives me crazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I knew this is a good idea, next week the crowd will be so crazy about you guys,” Taehyung happily said to all of them.  
> Yeah, just like me, Jungkook thought. Yoongi totally drives me crazy.

Friday comes by very fast and there never been one day when Jungkook didn’t text Yoongi at least once. Yoongi really like that the younger never pestering him too much in their text exchange. Yoongi didn’t like clingy people, he loves to be absorbed in his work so he didn’t want to be disturbed too much when he was working. Although he’d never deemed Jungkook as disturbance but more like a distraction (sometimes he got many inspirations too from the younger but he would never admit it to Jungkook). Jungkook also didn’t push him too hard about their relationship. They never talked about the kiss and Yoongi was too shy to bring them up. They haven’t got official yet and Yoongi haven’t fully accept Jungkook in his heart but he welcomes the younger’s advance now, giving the chance the younger need to assure him that he was being serious with Yoongi.

Yoongi’s phone buzzed signaling a text that he was sure from Hoseok telling him to get his fine ass home to get ready for the movie night. Yoongi didn’t bothered to check the text as he continued to add some details on his new project. Fifteen minutes later, his phone blazing a hip hop ringtone and he pick the phone with his left hand while his right hand pressed a button to pause his work.

“Yeah?”

“Hyung?” Jungkook’s voice was heard through the phone, and Yoongi’s heart took a leap because, silly him didn’t even sneak a peak at the caller ID beforehand. He thought it was Jimin remind him about their ‘bro time’.

“Oh, hello Jungkook, what’s up?”

“Hyung? I’m in front of your office building right now, wanna ride with me? I’ll drive you home and we could go to Jimin hyung’s place after that. You know I live just downstairs of his apartment.” Before Yoongi could even manage a reply,”and I won’t take a no either, I know that there’s no urgent deadline for tomorrow, Namjoonie hyung told me,” he added with a hint of smile in his voice.

Yoongi couldn’t help but smile too,“Okay, I’ll be out in a sec,” Yoongi said, saving his project, closing his laptop and slung his backpack over his shoulders. This would be the first time they meet each other after that night.

He met Jungkook outside. Jungkook was driving a nice Benz, smiling at him brightly as he walked out the office building. He looked nice and fresh, Joongi guessed the took a shower at the hospital before.

“Hey kid, didn’t know you are old enough to have a driving license,” Yoongi greeted as he entered the passenger seat.

Jungkook rolled his eyes in fake annoyance,”Yeah yeah, grandpa, why don’t you buckle your seatbelt and see this kid’s driving ability.”

Yoongi chuckled as he doing so but talked back anyway,”How did you know I was still working?”

Jungkook started driving skillfully past the office to Yoongi’s apartment complex,”I texted you but you didn’t reply so I called Namjoon hyung and he said to just pick you up here or you as I quote ‘won’t move your butt even one centimeter until next morning’.”

“Hey, he was no better than me usually, Jin just had to drag him or threaten him to go home when we had some tight deadline,” Yoongi said lightly.

“Yes, but as I said earlier, Namjoon hyung said that you guys had no urgent deadline today so I could kidnap you as I please,” Jungkook grinned childishly which earn a playful slap from Yoongi.

Well, Yoongi didn’t doubt that if Jungkook wants, he could easily kidnap Yoongi. Jungkook had a fine built body and Namjoon said that the kid was quite strong and Yoongi with his small and thin body wouldn’t stand a chance, even the tiny Jimin was more built than Yoongi. He just wasn’t really a gym-person. He opted spend his time just lay around his apartment, listening to music in full blast in his almost soundproof room or just sleeping.

They arrived at Yoongi’s apartment building, headed to Yoongi’s apartment. As they walked pass the corridor, Yoongi couldn’t help but remember their last meeting. He shook his thought, not willing to blush in front of Jungkook as he remember that the kid had kissed him there. He quickly punched the passcode and invite Jungkook in, telling the younger to sit on the couch as he took a quick shower and changed his clothes.

Jungkook took the chance to look closely at the apartment. It was simple and chic just like Yoongi, with a hint of boyish charm as he saw a few used stuff lying here and there like a remote control, hardisk, headphone,  and a few more stuff Yoongi used daily. It was not messy but it was not freaking-ishly (was that even a word) tidy either. The apartment was nicely lived in. Jungkook chuckled seeing some ramyun packages inside the trash bin near the kitchen, he recognized some package from Jin’s restaurant too.

He heard Yoongi closed his bedroom door and turned his head to the older that looked stunning with a simple torn jeans combined with black t-shirt and red plaid shirt. Well, the older never failed to amazed him everytime. He raised his left eyebrow at the older,”Why do you have so many ramyun packages hyung? I thought I told you not to eat any instant food for a while.”

Yoongi smiled sheepishly like a busted kid,”I was too lazy to do grocery shopping and Jin hyung dropped by a couple times to give his food too but ramyun was the easiest to cook so,”

Jungkook sneakily said,”Well, should I drag you to do grocery shopping once a week? Or even better should I just came here every night to make sure that you eat properly? Ah, I have an even better idea, I should just sleep here every night,” he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Yoongi made a move to smack the younger’s head,”Not a chance kiddo, nice try.”

They both chuckled.

“Come on hyung, they must be wondering whether I really kidnap you if we don’t get there soon,” Jungkook asked the older, grinning like a baby bunny.

They reach Jimin’s apartment soon and everyone was already there. Hoseok and Jimin was bickering about what movie they would watch together. Apparently Jimin wanted to watch some horror or thriller movie while, Hoseok, being a scaredy cat he is, wanted to watch some rom-com instead. Taehyung was watching the bickering with an amused expression. Namjoon was sitting comfortably on the couch, didn’t seem to mind anything they watch. Jin was busying himself making some popcorn on the kitchen while Jungkook and Yoongi preparing some drink they bought earlier before they reached Jimin’s apartment.

“Guys, let’s just watch Now You See Me then, that’s not a horror or a rom com so it’s a win win solution yeah?” Namjoon suddenly quipped, tired of the endless bickering of the two dancers.

“Call,” Jungkook said, placing some bottles on the table that was located in the middle of the living room but now has been placed in the corner to make more space for them. Jimin also placed some extra pillows on the carpet in front of the couch to make the one who should sit on the carpet feel more comfortable.

“Okay,” Taehyung chipped with a bright smile that melted the insides of Hoseok.

“I agree,” Jin said from the kitchen, still busy placing the popcorns on some big bowl.

Yoongi brought some paper glasses to the table too and said,“Okay, then it’s decided, we’ll watch that. Jimin-ah, go help Jin hyung bring the popcorn here, and Hoseok, prepare the movie, we’ll start once everyone was seated comfortably here.”  To Jungkook’s surprise, they listened well to Yoongi.

Once everyone was settled in their place, Jin and Namjoon was on the couch, Jimin was leaning against the couch in front of them, Taehyung and Hoseok was sitting on their left side while Yoongi and Jungkook was seated on the right side. It’s like they were posing a family picture with Namjoon and Jin as the parents. After Jimin turned off the lamp, Hoseok started the movie and they became absorbed right away.

Halfway through the movie, Jungkook placed a tentative hand on top of Yoongi’s and he’s glad that Yoongi didn’t reject him. He was so relieved that Yoongi decided to give him a chance to prove that he was serious with the older boy. Hell Jungkook was never falling for someone this fast. He would definitely prove Yoongi that he’s not playing with the older boy’s heart. He really wanted to make the older boy happy again. He even consulted Namjoon regularly just to know more about the older boy and the more Namjoon told him about Yoongi’s personality and habits, the more he was attracted to the mint hair boy. Namjoon also told him that he needed to be patient with the older, all Yoongi needed was time to fully recover his heart from his trusting issue.

 

*** ***

 

Hoseok waiting anxiously at the hospital lobby. He had texted Taehyung that he would be waiting there. It was their first ‘date’ after all and he was so nervous. He and Taehyung had been texting each other for quite some time but apart from occasional group hangout and that one movie time, he never meet Taehyung alone after that first time they met.  To say that he was nervous is an understatement. He was obviously excited but he was absolutely having a mental breakdown too. He didn’t want the younger to feel disapointed on their first date.

“Hoseok hyung,” he heard Taehyung’s deep voice.

He turned his head to Taehyung and immediately smiled. The younger gave him a big grin.

“Hey, how’s your day?” Hoseok asked the younger.

“Great as usual, how’s yours hyung?” he gave his boxy grin.

Hoseok smiled back,”Nothing’s unusual just me and Jimin teaching some new kids about dance basics.”

Taehyung excitedly,”Teach me something one day hyung, I want to learn some dance too.” Hoseok nodded and gave his pinky promise,”But where will we go now hyung?”

“Err..actually I have some idea, but first let’s grab some dinner. What do you want to eat?”

Taehyung thought for a few seconds and then suddenly,”Hyung! Let’s get some cold noodles! I know this place that open until night they had the best cold noodles I’ve ever taste!”

Well, that was extraordinary. It was not common to eat cold noodles for dinner furthermore, in autumn.  But this was Taehyung. Taehyung had a different way of thinking and that was one of the reason why Hoseok was interested in him more. He would never know what’s in the younger’s head and he find himself being surprised everytime. Taehyung really dragged him to a cold noddle restaurant. They spend their time eating and talking about small things.

After that Hoseok brought Taehyung to an arcade and they had a lot of fun the re. They were playing some shooting game, both failed miserably, some basketball game which Taehyung was a lot better than Hoseok, some racing where Hoseok revenge to win and many more. Taehyung was so happy. They decided to head in a karaoke room using the game card. Hoseok singing Ice Ceram Cake by Red Velvet while dancing to it while Taehyung following dancing like crazy while shouting the chorus too. They were panting alot and laughing after that. Then Taehyung asked Hoseok to sing again, Hoseok decided to just chose a rap song.

Taehyung watched in awe. He knew that Hoseok was an underground rapper, he watched him perform with Yoongi and Namjoon but watching Hoseok up close, rapping, was different. He saw that the older really love rap and he could literally feel the passion the older had for rapping. Taehyung couldn’t help but love it.

“Hyung! You’re so cool!” he exclaimed loudly as Hoseok finished his song.

“Nah, you’re exaggerating,” Hoseok’s face was blushing, and he looked totally adorable. Taehyung thought that the older was really cute. He must be used to people’s cheering and fangirling/fanboying over him. He was used to performing in front of so many people in Hongdae but here he was, blushing because of Taehyung’s compliment.

“You’re so cute hyung,”

Hoseok only sent him a bashfull smile, shy with the compliment.

“I’m serious hyung, your rap was really good,” Taehyung still showering him with compliment.

“ Thanks, you should sing too,” the older gave the mic, mainly because he couldn’t handle Taehyung’s stare and compliments. His eyes were shining with such an adoration that make Hoseok couldn’t help but blush fiercely.

“But I don’t know what to sing hyung,” Taehyung whined cutely as he was flipping through the song book.

After flipping for a couple minutes, Taehyung found a song he love to sing. He tap the song number on the remote control and then the screen showing Someone Like You by Adele. When Taehyung started singing, all of Hoseok’s attention was drawn to the younger. His breath was hitched. He didn’t know that the younger had such a deep beautiful voice. His voice was like honey and butter to Hoseok, so deep and sweet. Through out the song, Taehyung sent some glance to Hoseok only to find Hoseok staring him non stop and it made Taehyung’s insides flip. He thought there were many butterflies in his stomach. Hoseok was staring him with such intensity and Taehyung was unconciously walking closer to Hoseok as he sang the last chorus. He finished the song with such a melodic soft voice, not more than a breathy whisper. They continued to stare at each other for a long time until Hoseok snapped out of his daze.

“I think we better get out of this room, there’s a bunch of high school girls seemed eager to use this room,” he said ( _so that I could refrain myself from kissing you_ )

 

*** ***

 

It was Jimin’s idea to make a routine group hangouts every Friday. Taehyung and Jungkook fit perfectly as a part of their group. They usually hangout in Jin’s restaurant, studio or at Jimin’s apartment, talking about their everyday life, doing some games, watching movie.

 Jungkook and Yoongi were taking things slowly, enjoying a few lunch together, sometimes Jungkook picking up Yoongi at studio and dragged him for dinner or just dropping by Yoongi’s apartment with a bunch of food ingredients with excuse to make sure that Yoongi didn’t eat ramyun too much.

Hoseok and Taehyung also slowly getting to know each other. Although they seemed to progress much sooner than Jungkook and Yoongi. Taehyung now had a habit lay his head on Hoseok’s shouder or Hoseok’s lap, actions that were never failed to make the older blush. Their friends teased them a lot but Hoseok was being too shy and Taehyung only smile meaningfully everytime.

But Taehyung was..well Taehyung. He was always seemed to have a different circuit in his brain. The more the boys got to know him, the more the knew that Taehyung had a 4D personality. He was not weird, he was just special and they like him that way (well everyone in their group was a little bit weird one way or another so). On their last group meeting, Taehyung had suggested that they all dyeing hair together to celebrate their frienship and celebrate the rappers comeback to underground scene. Saturday next week was the day of their perform after some hiatus time for Yoongi’s recovery. Taehyung said that he had this hair salon that he frequent and suggest that they go together the next day.

So here they are, on Saturday afternoon, (Taehyung had made an appointment with the salon), sitting their asses together and dyeing their hair for .

Jungkook was so curious what would Yoongi’s hair color be. Would he choose blonde or maybe blue? Namjoon said that Yoongi loved to change his hair color and his choice was varied from strawberry blonde, light blonde, grey, pink, orange, even red. He would love to see Yoongi’s pictures with those hair colors but Namjoon said that only Yoongi had that and that they rarely took photos together (and it would be extremely weird if Namjoon suddenly had a collection of Yoongi’s picture).

Jungkook had chosen a relatively ‘safe’ color. Brown was not far from his previous one. He hadn’t had a courage to dye himself with a lighter shade such as dark grey like Namjoon or pink like Seokjin. It was not really suitable for his work either (his senior doctor would totally scold him if he had blue hair). The couple was the first to complete their so called ‘mission’ and now they were admiring each other’s hair. Jungkook had to admit that Seokjin looked good with pink hair and it accentuate his pretty boy looks very much. Seokjin looked like he came out straight out of mangas or webtoons. Namjoon was, well, his previous hair was blonde, so dark grey wasn’t create a big surprise for Jungkook. Jimin was the next, changing his hair from black to ash brown, not really different but he looked great nonetheless. Hoseok and Taehyung had chosen a ligher shade as Taehyung now support creamy blonde hair while Hoseok now looked younger with orange locks. Jungkook highfived Taehyung and told him that he looked cool with that hair color. Taehyung was handsome. Hoseok too looked pleased with his hair, dancing around with Jimin as Seokjin scolded them not to make a big fuss at a hair salon.

Yoongi surprised Jungkook with his new dark brown locks, looking totally pale and ethereal.  Jungkook’s heart was missing a beat and he felt like he forgot how to breathe. The boy was so gorgeous in Jungkook’s eyes. His pale skin looked so soft and creamy now that his hair contrast his skin a lot. His sharp eyes was looking directly to Jungkook as if trying to ask for Jungkook’s opinion. As if Jungkook would ever dislike his appearance, if anything Yoongi had succesfuly took Jungkook’s breath away, literally.

“Hyung....,” he was lost for words.

Yoongi cocked his head and lifted half of his brows.

“I knew this is a good idea, next week the crowd will be so crazy about you guys,” Taehyung happily said to all of them.

_Yeah, just like me. Yoongi totally drives me crazy._

_*** ***_

 

Yoongi didn’t know how, at the weekdays after the group hair dye session, Jungkook seemed to have more time to visit the studio. When he asked the younger why did he came at lunch the younger said that he changed his shift that week so that he could have lunch together with Yoongi. He said that if he come in the morning that means he had an afternoon shift until night. Jungkook usually appear at 9.30 and then accompanied Yoongi in the studio, giving feedback to Yoongi’s new music or having a dance session with Hoseok and Jimin at the dance studio.

Yoongi was super curious to the younger’s dancing but he was quite busy with his new sudden deadline to make a hip hop sing in three days. The younger knew about this and only bugging Yoongi when it’s time to eat. He was worried that Yoongi would burry himself at the studio. So at Thursday, he quickly save his finished project file and walked out of the studio. Namjoon had asked him where were he going and he only said that he needed some fresh air after finishing that tight deadline. Namjoon only nooded and continued his work, Yoongi knew that the younger would submit their song to the CEO that day.

Earlier that day, Jungkook had show up too saying he had a dance session with Jimin and Hoseok. He said that Jimin and Hoseok had a new routine that they would like Jungkook to learn too. He was approaching the dance studio when he heard a blast of familiar hip hop music from the studio. It was one of his an Namjoon’s song, Yoongi noticed. He opened the door and peeked at the three who was too busy doing some difficult moves to notice him. The music blasted loudly from the speaker and Yoongi slipped on the dance room succesfully without being notice by the three. They move synchronizely but there were something different about the way they moved. Hoseok was a great dancer indeed. His moves were sharp and precise and he had such a fluid body that made all his dance moves seemed effortless and graceful. Jimin was a great dancer too, although he gave sort of different vibe from Hoseok. Jimin gave charismatic yet sexy vibe with his moves. Jungkook. Once Yoongi started, he couldn’t tore his eyes away from the younger. His friends were right. Jungkook was excelence at dancing. He had such a sexy and powerful aura surrounding him as he dance seriously. His eyes bore through the mirror and Yoongi found the younger dripping in sweat extremely sexy (who would blame him though). Hoseok was the first one who saw him, jumping closer to him as the music ended and the other two panted heavily.

“Hyung! You’re here!”

Yoongi managed to give him a small smile,”Yeah, finally finished the song and walked around to have some fresh air, somehow ended up here.”

“Jungkook was really good wasn’t he?” Jimin said excitedly,”It’s been a while since I had fun like this. He was even better then most of the trainee. And he said earlier that his body had become a little bit stiff from lack of practice,” Jimin babbling.

Jungkook gave a shy smile,”It’s true. I just dance with you two, it’s been ages since the last time I practice regularly.”

“You all wonderful dancers. It’s me and Namjoon that horrible at dancing,” Yoongi offered.

The three laughed at that. Namjoon had this habit of randomly dancing but his face was more expressive than his body.

“It’s almost lunch time guys, let’s change and grab some lunch, I’m starving.” Hoseok said.

“You guys go change, I’ll text Namjoon to meet at the lobby,” Yoongi said.

Jungkook was the first to finish. He took a seat beside Yoongi and smiled at the older.

“Hey, you were awesome in dancing,” Yoongi said seriously.

“You like it hyung?”

“Yeah, I like watching you dancing. It was like you suddenly had a hidden source of power that burst out when you dance.”

Jungkook grinned happily,”I’m glad you like it hyung. I’ll show you more, my dancing.”

Yoongi beamed,”That’s a promise. But I’ll be happy if you could sing for me too. There’s this one track I’ve been composing and I thought that it would be nice if you could feature in it too.”

Jungkook’s eyes went shiny,”Really hyung? I’d really love to.” He gave Yoongi the biggest grin that made sunshine seemed dim.

*** ***

Saturday comes. Jungkook and Taehyung were heading to Hongdae after work to watch the rappers perform. They met Jin behind the stage, helping Namjoon fixing his hair. Jimin came afterward with a tall handsome boy who introduced himself as Sanghyuk. Jimin said that Sanghyuk was his friend at dance academy. Hoseok was chatting with Taehyung and Jungkook approached Yoongi who fumbled with his jacket.

“Here hyung, let me help.”

He helped Yoongi with his jacket and admiring the older from such a close distance. Yoongi was supporting a red jacket, with a black tee and black skinny jeans. His hair was styled and his eyes were lined with eyeliner that made his eyes looked smoldering hot.

“Thanks,” Yoongi said before someone called him and gave him a cue that it’s time for him to get on stage.

Jungkook quickly dragged Taehyung in front of the stage, ignoring the blonde’s protest because he was still in the middle of chatting with Hoseok.

Jin followed them with Jimin and Sanghyuk, they took a place in the middle of the audiences. Just like Taehyung said, the crowd went crazy as Yoonguk and Zelo came down and replaced by Yoongi. His presence alone was extremely breathtaking. He even had the audacity to smirk to the audience that made Jungkook’s stomach flipped at the charisma shown by the rapper. He performed one solo song and then it was Namjoon’s turn and lastly Hoseok was rapping after showing some sick dance break. The audience went crazy all along the three boys’ performances. When it’s time for their joint performances, the audience jumped along the beat and sang along. The three ended their performances successfully and then they say goodbye and thank you to the audience for being such a great crowd.

The boys then continued to hangout at the nearest cafe. They spent some time there before Jimin and Sanghyuk excuse themselves. Jin and Namjoon also went home shortly afterward. While Jungkook was being a good friend, he told Hoseok to walk Taehyung home.

He knew that Taehyung really likes Hoseok. Taehyung was talking about Hoseok non stop and Jungkook had assure him that Hoseok was feeling the same but the alien was still doubting and confused. Yes, they have went on several dates, but Hoseok still haven’t said anything to Taehyung, much to the younger’s dismay. So Jungkook created more opportunity for them.

“So, it’s only us now,” Yoongi said after Hoseok went with Taehyung.

“Yeah, come on hyung, I’ll walk you home.”

When they reached near Yoongi’s apartment, suddenly the rain was pouring hard, and they quickly ran to Yoongi’s apartment complex. Yoongi felt bad for the younger because Jungkook’s t-shirt was now dripping wet.

They stopped in front of Yoongi’s door,”Err..how about you staying over tonight? Your clothes are wet and you could fall sick if you go home like this. You can took a shower and wear my clothes,” Yoongi offered the younger.

Jungkook blinked. He would stay over at Yoongi’s home. His heart secretly did a celebratory dance as he nodded to the older who opened his apartment and let Jungkook in.

“I’ll bring some clothes and towel. Wait here,” he said.

Yoongi came back some minutes later with a set of fresh clothes and towel. He showed the bathroom to Jungkook and urged the younger to take a shower first while he made some hot chocolate.

Jungkook took a quick shower and came back, nearly pushing Yoongi to the bathroom saying that he didn’t want Yoongi to catch a cold because of him.

Ten minutes later, Jungkook heard a shy call from Yoongi from the bathroom.

“Yes hyung?”

Yoongi peeked his head from the bathroom, his hair was wet and Jungkook gulped at the sight.

“Could you bring my clothes from my bedroom? You pushed me here earlier so I forgot to take my clothes first. I put them on my bed,” Yoongi shyly said.

“Okay hyung,” Jungkook entered Yoongi’s bedroom and took the clothes. He gave the clothes to the older and while Yoongi’s left hand was holding the door, his right hand was receiving the clothes, Jungkook steal a kiss from Yoongi’s cheek, making the older blush.

“Sorry hyung, couldn’t resist the temptation,” he grinned playfully.

They enjoyed some hot chocolate before Yoongi said that he was tired. He really wanted to stay longer with Jungkook but his eyes were betraying him. He went to his bedroom to fetch the thickest bedcover he had, grabbed a pillow from his bed too and went back to the living room, placing them on the couch.

“I hope you’re fine with it,” he said with apologetic face.

“It’s okay hyung, I could sleep everywhere,” Jungkook assured.

They bid themselves goodnight and went to sleep with smile on their face.

 

***

 

Yoongi was not a light sleeper but he usually woke up a few times to have some drink or just to pee. Tonight was no exception. The difference was, the rain seemed to have gotten worse and thunder started to bolt, some flash of thunder light seeped through the upper glass window of his balcony. The thunder flash seemed to be more scary because of the dim light of the living room. He took a quick drink to ease his dry throat from the fridge and was on his way back to his bedroom when he heard a small gasp after a flash of thunder light once again showed in the room, followed by the thunder sound few seconds later. He checked the sleeping figure on the couch. Jungkook seemed restless.

“Jungkook-ah,” he called softly.

The younger instantly opened his eyes. He was sure that the younger haven’t had a proper sleep before and he felt guilty.

“Hyung…” he said weakly.

“Why aren’t you sleeping?”

“I was trying to,…” he seemed embarrassed and hesitant so he murmured the answer,”but the thunder storm suddenly came and I just couldn’t bring myself to close my eyes, the flash seep through my eyes.”

Through the poor lighting of the living room, Yoongi could barely saw the younger’s embarrassed face. So he was afraid of thunder, how cute.

“Are you afraid of thunder?”

Jungkook reacted with all of his body, his hands made a fast movement ,“WHAT? NO!! Hyung! I’m a grown up man, I’m not afraid of thunder, I’m just surprised, that’s all! That’s nonsense hyung! I’m not five, I’m alrea-”

Yoongi chuckled,”Okay, I get it, you’re not afraid of thunder.”

A flash of thunder suddenly came, Jungkook flinched and gasped again.

“Yep, totally not afraid,” he teased. “I couldn’t believe I’m asking this but how about you just sleep on the bedroom? The bed is big enough for us two. The thunder flash doesn’t reach there and the sound is muffled by the door.”

“Is it okay though hyung? I don’t wanna intrude your personal space,” Jungkook said but Yoongi could see a hopeful expression in his face.

“How could you possibly care about personal space when you have already steal some kisses from me,” Yoongi snorted.

“Come on.”

As the thunder flash come again, Jungkook sprinted to Yoongi’s bedroom while Yoongi just chuckled.

That night was the first time Yoongi let somebody cuddle him and he thought that maybe, he could get used to this.

 

**** ****

 

Good things never happen continuously in life. Just as Yoongi started to feel happier, he should deal with a threat that could ruin his happiness.

Jaewon.


	4. The past and the scar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoongi nooded. He knew. He knew that Jungkook would never hurt him But why did he still hesitate? Was he still afraid?

Yoongi woke up feeling sore that morning (not because of what you were thinking, mind you pervert readers). Turned out that Jungkook was quite active in his sleep, one moment he cuddled Yoongi, hugging him closely Yoongi felt comfortable, one moment his arms drapped over Yoongi’s stomach, then suddenly he kneed Yoongi quite hardly, then he hugged the older again, then kicked him, and suddenly clung to the older like a baby koala. Yoongi woke up several times that night.

He observed the younger’s features. Jungkook had a few acne spots (he’s such a child), sharp and strong jawline, big cute nose, and his lips, Yoongi shook his head and diverted his eyes to Jungkook’s eyes which were surpisingly open and Yoongi blushed, he was caught staring at the younger.

“Good morning hyung,” he grinned, hugging the older closer if that’s even possible. There was literally no space between them.

“Hmmm... I still don’t wanna wake up. My body was all sore,” the older whined grumpily, pouting adorably (seriously, someone as old as him was pouting and fuck that was the most adorable view in Jungkook’s life. Jungkook should refrain himself from cooing).

“But we didn’t do anything last night hyung, why would you be sore?” he teased.

“You kicked me several times that’s why,” Yoongi closed his eyes, enjoying the younger’s warm hug,”I don’t wanna move even an inch.”

“Sorry hyung I tent to move around so much when I sleep,” he adjusted their position,”It’s okay, I had an afternoon shift so we could laze around a bit I guess.”

They were lying on the bed, just absorbing each other’s warmth, eyes closed contentedly. The silence was comfortable for both of them.

“I’m sorry for kicking you hyung, guess I didn’t tell you that I couldn’t really be still while sleeping because I never really sleep with other people. Err..that came out wrong. I mean, I never sleep with other people in my bed. Arrhghhhhh…I mean I never really sharing bed with other people…” Jungkook was struggling with his words and Yoongi opened his eyes, watched him in amusement with one of his eyebrow lifted, smirk in his face.

“Okayyyy…I guess I understand. You must be that one night stand type who left after you done with your business,” Yoongi’s turn to tease the younger.

“Hyung!!”

“It’s okay Jungkook-ah, you’re 23, not fifteen,” Yoongi smiled and Jungkook had to buried himself in Yoongi’s neck, just because he was embarrassed (okay, maybe he secretly took the chance because Yoongi’s neck was so close and tempting and he really want to bite it but Yoongi would be mad at him if he do so).

“You made me sound like a jerk though,” he mumbled against Yoongi’s skin, ticking the older who moved his shoulder several times.

“Stop it, it tickles! And didn’t you though?” he challenged.

“Well, I must admit that yeah, I never been in any serious relationship before and I’m not a virgin, I played around a lot, but that was long ago hyung, I was only nineteen, just an ordinary stressed college student who was looking for some kind of distraction. I was not happy when I started college, it was not my passion. My parents said that it was a promising career but college and internship was very hard.” Jungkook pulled his head to look at Yoongi’s beautiful face and he playfully sang,”I just haven’t met you yet” by Michael Buble, making Yoongi chuckled.

“I’m not judging. I had my fair share of dark past too. Maybe you already heard from Namjoon,” Yoongi shrugged.

“Yeah a bit, Namjoon hyung told me that you had an asshole ex. But let’s not reminisce about our dark past. Let’s talk about our future.”

Yoongi grinned,”What future? I don’t remember planning my future with you?” he furrowed his eyebrow too, in a mock confusion.

Jungkook pouted,”After all I’ve been through, I thought that you have welcome me with open arms.”

“Good work, keep trying kid,” Yoongi patted the younger’s head with a hint of his gummy smile.

Yoongi certainly didn’t saw that coming. Jungkook suddenly planted a chaste kiss on his lips, leaving Yoongi stunned again. What’s with this kid and his sudden kisses seriously?

“What was that?”

“You tell me to keep trying hyung!” the younger stuck his tongue.

“You pervert kid! I didn’t mean it that way,” Yoongi smacked the younger’s chest weakly, earning a wide smile from the younger.

“But hyung, speaking about being pervert. You should be grateful that I already fix some of my bad sleeping habit.”

“What sleeping habit? I thought yours was quite bad, but you’re still better than Namjoon though, he snore like a truck!” Yoongi shook his head and shuddered.

“I don’t snore, but I used to have a reaaaally bad sleeping habit,” the younger paused for a moment and then he closed the distance between them and whisper to Yoongi’s ear,”Even if went to sleep with my clothes on, when I woke up, they’re all off.”

Yoongi blushed furiously and sprinted to the bathroom,”Gosh! You’re so pervert! I’m not gonna let you sleep in my bed again and stop hanging out with Namjoon!!”

 

*****

 

Jin closed the door of his bedroom, casually dressed as towel still hug loosely around his neck. He smiled, seeing Namjoon was reading something on his iPad, maybe some unfinished lyrics while sipping his coffee once or twice. The breakfast was still untouched, Namjoon was always waiting for Jin before they started their daily breakfast. They live like a long time married couple, or so did Jimin say, but Jin love it though.

Namjoon looked up and gave Jin his dimpled smile who always gave him butterflies. Come on, how could someone looked so savage had those deep adorable set of dimples.

“Hey, why don’t you start your breakfast? You know I always woke up early to made those before I take showers.” Jin sat in front of the younger at their dining table.

“And you know that I like seeing you eat so we should always eat breakfast together. Besides, why should I enjoy the meal only if I could enjoy the cook as well,” Namjoon gave his seductive eyes.

Jin grinned. Jimin always said that they were pervert couple. If Jimin Yoongi were there, they would complain about the PDA couple while Hoseok would only grinned and enjoying the view, that brat.

“Talking about enjoyment, you haven’t give me my morning kiss yet,” Jin complained, childishly.

Namjoon chuckled,”You are something else hyung, come here,” he said.

Jin stood up and walked around the table. He stopped In front of the younger and leaned in.

Namjoon meet him halfway and touched Jin’s soft lips with his.

He savored the softness of Jin’s lips innocently at first but then again, they were not perverted couple for nothing. He turned his head so that he could have better access on Jin’s lips, trapped the older’s head with his head and kissed him passionately. Namjoon then sucked Jin’s lower lips, earning a gasp from the older then took the chance to sneak his tongue in the elder’s mouth. He explored every part, mapping the areas he already knew like the back of his hands just because he loves kissing Jin. His hands were holding Jin’s hips. He drew the elder closer between his legs. Jin was the one who broke the kiss, catching much needed breath, leaning his forehead with Namjoon.

“As much as I love to continue this so-called morning kiss, we should head to work soon, you have tight deadline and Yoongi would gladly kill me if you didn’t show up at nine sharp,” Jin said to his boyfriend,”so let’s just rush our breakfast and get going,” he gave Namjoon a chaste kiss again.

 

################

 

“I don’t wanna do it!”

“But hyuuung!!”

“Hoseok-ah, I can’t dance. What would make you think that I will be able to dance with you two!”

“But Jungkook would be there too!” Hoseok whined.

Yoongi shook his head,”That’s even worse, Jungkook is an amazing dancer and I definitely couldn’t dance with you three, I would definitely look like a robot,”

“That’s why I’m gonna ask Tae too. “

“No, if you want me to join this nonsense project of yours, you should ask Namjoon and Jin hyung too, so that I wouldn’t look pathetic by myself. What’s with the nonsense project anyway?” Yoongi grumbled.

“I need a minimum of five member to enter this competition and I couldn’t ask our trainees because the CEO wouldn’t allow them to present themselves just yet for their skills are pretty much still lacking. I asked Hyuk to join but he had an upcoming dance gig too near the date of the competition. Preparing for two dance routine at the same time would be totally exhausting.” Hoseok set his most angelic puppy face, batted his eyelashes to Yoongi.

“Totally not gonna fall into that eyelashes trap of yours. I’m not gonna change my mind, either you asked Namjoon and Seokjin, or you find someone other than me,” Yoongi deadpanned.

“Okay, then if Jin hyung and Joonie say yes, you’ll stuck with me for the next two months.” Hoseok said seriously.

Yoongi groaned,”But we have our own job too and performances every Saturday. It’d be hard to find some time to practice together. How would Taehyung and Jungkook put up anyway?”

Hoseok chuckled,”I’ll find my way hyung, just trust me and prepare your lazy ass to dance. “

Yoongi scoffed. He walked out from the dance room and headed to the recording studio. He had a few songs to finish this week and he prayed that Hoseok would not able to persuade Jin and Namjoon. They already were busy as it is but Hoseok just had to add more pressure on his shoulder. Sure he wanted to help his bestfriend, but he wasn’t sure he could help much with his dance skills. True, Hoseok has ever teach him some moves, but he was not much of a dancer (although he was pretty sure that he was still better than Namjoon and Seokjin and if he would pick between them, Hoseok would surely pick Yoongi but then again he didn’t want to suffer alone).

He entered the studio and placed his backpack under the desk. He was putting some touches in the second song when Namjoon came.

“Good morning hyung. Ready to slave ourselves today?” he grinned, his dimples shown.

“Yeah, I’m so excited,” he said sarcastically and Namjoon chuckled, used to the older’s seemingly cold façade.

They worked diligently with their songs and today it seemed that their creativity was at peak condition because at lunch time, they already finished 4 songs, that was quite a lot, because sometimes, they needed to work on a song for days or even weeks. They sent the demos to the company CEO and then proceeded to their next one. They only had two more songs to finish that week and it was only Tuesday. Yoongi and Namjoon had already worked on the concept of the songs, they just needed to add some details with the beat and put some melodies, and finally recorded some vocal demos.

“Hyung, have you finished your special song?” Namjoon suddenly asked. Yoongi’s face turned to him.

“What special song?” he titled his head, confused

“You know, that special song you wrote for Jungkook,” Namjoon inquired.

Yoongi’s face went bright red automatically and Namjoon had the audacity to laughed at that.

“Shut up! I already wrote half of the lyrics. I’ll give it to him once I finish,” he mumbled while pretending to press some buttons from the beat maker machine.

“You really like him don’t you hyung? Just date already. You guys are painfully slow.”

“It’s not that I don’t wanna date him officially Namjoon-ah. I just--,”

“Waiting for the right time, yeah, Namjoon cut him,”but don’t wait too long hyung. I know you are ready to start a new relationship and I trust Jungkook. I wouldn’t have support him if I sense that he would hurt you in any way. But suit yourself hyung. Just don’t wait too long. Some chances are rarely coming your way when you expect them.”

Yoongi nooded. He knew. He knew that Jungkook would never hurt him But why did he still hesitate? Was he still afraid?

 

################

 

Turned out that Hoseok managed to convince Seokjin and Namjoon to join the dance competition. Yoongi should’ve known better. Even though he was immune to Hoseok’s aegyo plead, Seokjin was not. Seokjin would always be the mother hen who complied his son’s pleading.

“Prepare yourself hyung, I think you could do some stretching from now on,” he said playfully.

“I couldn’t believe you agreed to this Namjoon,” Yoongi grumbled.

“You know I couldn’t say no to Jin hyung, and this guy were batting his eyelashes and gave his most kicked out puppy expression on Jin hyung.”

Hoseok just dance crazily at that, copying any girl group dance he knew and made the entire waiting room chuckled at his antics.

Namjoon, Hoseok and Yoongi were preparing for their performance in their usual spot in Hongdae with Yongguk and Zelo. They exchanged some greetings and talked about their daily jobs. Half an hour before the show started, Zico arrived with Kyung along with two people behind them. Zico was the one who lead the whole underground performance team.

“Hey guys, so, since B.I and Bobby will be quite busy in a month, we would have a temporary replacement for them.”

He stepped aside, showing the two new rappers.

“Zico continued, this is Ravi and this is One,” he introduced them. The first one mentioned was a tall handsome guy with a short haircut, lean body and kind smile. The second boy was a cutely handsome boy, with a blinding smile, and a face that Yoongi wished would never see again.

Yoongi’s heart sinked. He never expected to meet his ex like this. Jaewon who left him with the biggest humiliation in his life was coming back unexpectedly and definitely unwelcomed. Yoongi clenched his fist unknowingly but his hardening expression didn’t go unnoticed by Namjoon.

“Hello, my name is Ravi, I am new to this underground scene so, please kindly guide me,” Ravi said. He had such a deep nice voice.

“Hello guys, and hi Yoongi hyung,” Yoongi’s squinted his face in distaste,”my name is One, please take care of me. Thank you for giving me this chance to perform with such great rappers like you all,” he bowed and smirked to Yoongi.

“Wait, you already knew Suga?” Zico asked, surprised. The others were surprised as well, judging from their reaction.

“We were old friends,” One said with a smirk.

Yoongi snorted and then stormed out of the room surprising the others, Namjoon and Hoseok followed him. They settled themselves in the balcony of the café. Yoongi took a deep breath to calm his jumbled mind.

“Hyung! What’s wrong?” Namjoon placed his hand on Yoongi’s shoulder. Yoongi knew that Hoseok was behind him as well..

“One is Jaewon, Namjoon-ah, my fucking ex,” Yoongi spat bitterly.Just saying his name brought back so much painful memories to Yoongi’s head.

Namjoon and Hoseok’s face were hit with a realization and suddenly Namjoon looked so angry.

“I have to kill him, he doesn’t have a right to come here and ruin hyung’s life again! Why the hell do Zico hyung let him join us!” Namjoon said turning his body to stormed back to the waiting room but Yoongi grabbed his arm,”Don’t, Namjoonie! You’ll only make a scene. I was just surprised to see him again. Some memories were flooding back to me but I just have to calm myself a bit. I don’t want to give him any satisfaction by being all down when he’s here. I’ll show him that I’m doing just fine now.”

“But hyung!”

“Yoongi hyung’s right Namjoonie, we should show him who’s the boss here. Besides, Yoongi already had Jungkook, Jaewon wouldn’t dare to do or say anything funny again. If he do anything unpleasant for Yoongi hyung, we’ll teach him a hard lesson,” Hoseok added, placing his hand on Namjoon’s shoulder.

“Still..-“

“I’m sure Zico hyung doesn’t know about him and my past Namjoonie, so just let him be. I don’t want people to know that he was my ex, I don’t want to be associated to him in any kind of relationship. Come on, I thought you are the rational one here,” Yoongi said, adding a small smile after he finished.

Namjoon finally calmed down. “Okay, but if he lay a finger on Yoongi hyung or say anything bad about hyung, he will taste my delicious fist himself. I’m not a god of destruction for nothing. AND I’m still the most rational among us all, I just don’t like the way he treated you in the past.”

Just then Yoongi’s phone rang, signaling a call.

Yoongi fished out his phone from his pocket seeing the caller ID and immediately smile.

“I’ll be fine now,” he said before picking up the call.

“Hey Jungkook-ah,”

“Hyung! I already near the café you guys used for preparation, where are you?”

“I’m upstairs, at the balcony, just needed some fresh air. Come here. Are you with the others too? Namjoon and Hoseok are with me as well,”

“Yeah, I came with Tae and I met Jin hyung at his restaurant. I’ll come upstairs hyung.”

It takes only about two minutes for the younger to reach the place, Taehyung and Jin were following behind him. Jungkook greeted him with a hug and nod to the others.

“Jimin hyung couldn’t make it, he said that Hyukie hyung needs some help at his office and that Hyukie hyung said hi to all of you. Hyukie hyung also said that there’s his friend that has his first performance today as a replacement named Ravi so he felt extremely bad that he couldn’t come here,” Jungkook said.

Yoongi nooded, feeling somewhat relieved that Hyuk’s friend was Ravi, not Jaewon. Speaking of..

“Jungkook-ah, I had something to tell you,” he whispered through Jungkook’s ear.

“Sure hyung, let’s talk there,” Jungkook pointed a corner a bit far from the rest. Well, Jin was talking with Namjoon at the opposite corner (probably Namjoon was telling Jin about Jaewon) and Tae was busy with Hoseok.

“What’s up hyung?”

Yoongi took a deep breath and calming his mind,”Zico told me earlier that Bobby and B.I couldn’t come for about a month and they would have replacements for them temporarily, one of the replacement is Ravi, as you mentioned earlier.”

Jungkook nooded, but didn’t say anything so Yoongi continued.

“And the other one was One. He was Jaewon, my ex.”

Jungkook gaped, shocked at the news,”The one who…”

“Left me cheating with some girls, using my money to have some parties, accusing me of jumping myself on him while saying that he wasn’t gay to start with, making fun of me in front of my friends for being gay, yes, that jerk,”

Yoongi said Jungkook’s face turned red, just like Namjoon earlier.

He quickly hugged the younger boy,”Hey, it’s okay, it’s all in the past.”

“It’s not okay hyung! He was the one who hurt you, I can’t believe he had a face to meet you like this.”

“Well, he was always envy me for my rap career, he used to learn rap with me, and we were getting close by that and started dating. But after I started to be known in underground scene, he was furious for not making it. He started using my income partying with some girls, trying to suck off Simon D hyung to give him a chance in rapping world but he failed, so I guess he tried to make my life as miserable as his or more. I never expected to meet him again after our painful break up but we couldn’t tell how life goes, could we. If we could, then I wouldn’t be so miserable back then, knowing that I would meet you in the future,” he loosened his hug, to stare at the younger’s eyes.

Jungkook smiled a little at that,”Don’t you think you could get out by flirting with me hyung, but why are you telling me this?”

Yoongi’s pale face turned pink and he mumbled quietly,”Because now, you are one of the most important people in my life, so I didn’t want you to misunderstand.”

“Awww you’re so cute hyung! What was that again? I couldn’t quite catch that.” Jungkook smile widely.

“Shut up! The others were important to me too.”

“So I have same place with Jimin hyung in your heart?”

“Not quite. I don’t wanna talk about it,” Yoongi said, embarrassed.

Jungkook placed a chaste kiss at the older’s lips again look closely at his eyes,”Are you okay though hyung?”

Yoongi’s mood was getting brighter (though he was still shy everytime Jungkook kiss him) and he nooded,”I’m fine, just a bit shock earlier. Just stay at my line of view during my stage and I’ll be fine.”

Jungkook released Yoongi and gasped dramatically,“Hyung! Since when did you grow to a cheeseball? I should totally took advantage of this situation to confess again then, I bet you’ll showering me with heart and rainbows and happily say yes,” he teased.

“Don’t you dare! I could say no by all means,” Yoongi grumpily said. It was an empty threat of course because they both knew that they were meant to be together anyway. They were practically already dating but they just haven’t make it official yet.

“Oi lovebirds!” Hoseok shouted from the stairs,”It’s our turn now and the other’s already downstairs so just kiss once and get ready. I give you two minutes and three seconds!” he winked mischievously and disappeared from the stairs.

“Brat! I couldn’t believe he would make us dance together.”

Jungkook laughed,”I’m totally anticipating it hyung! Come on! It’ll be fun!” they started to walk to the stairs.

“I can’t dance! And aren’t you and Taehyung busy though?”

“Well, we decided to change our shift into morning shift until next month so that we could practice together,” Jungkook explained as Yoongi groaned.

Just before they reach the stairs Jungkook turned to face Yoongi,”Come on hyung! Cheer up and kill the stage like you always do. I’m here for you.”

Yoongi nooded, take a deep breath and smile at the younger.

“Thanks,” he was about to turn his body to the stairs.

“Uh oh, not so fast hyung! Hoseok hyung tell us to kiss,” but before Jungkook could steal a kiss again, Yoongi close his mouth with his hand so Jungkook ended up pecking the back of his hand instead.

Jungkook pouted.

“Later,” Yoongi winked and walked down the stairs, leaving Jungkook staring dumbfounded at the older’s back .

“That’s a promise hyung!” the younger shouted making Yoongi smile happily.

 

*********************************

 

Yoongi was changing his plaid shirt with a more comfortable t-shirt when he heard his ringtone blasting from the phone. He casually threw the phone to his bed before changing earlier because he knew that Jungkook was in his shift and he would not contact him before his shift end except for urgent matters. So, he wondered who would call him because he didn’t think that any of his friends would contact him too. He checked the phone screen but he didn’t know the number calling. Shrugging, he accepted the call.

“Hello?”

“Hi Yoongi hyung,” Yoongi freeze. Jaewon. He didn’t thought that Jaewon would have the guts to call him. It’s not that he still had any bitter feeling about his past with Jaewon, it’s just that he didn’t like to be acquainted with that jerk anymore.

“What do you want?” Yoongi’s voice became cold and emotionless.

“Easy hyung, I just wanna know how you’re doing.” He could practically hear the smirk in Jaewon’s voice.

Yoongi just keep silent. He heard some shuffling noise from the other line.

“I know our dark past wasn’t really great but come on, it was long time ago hyung, couldn’t you forgive me for my silly mistake? I was so young and silly. We could probably date each other again. I miss you hyung,” Jaewon continued.

Yoongi was so sick of that fake sweet voice. He wanted to throw up and destroy the phone but none of the options would do him any good.

“Look, I don’t wanna deal with your bullshit so cut the crab.”

Yoongi heard a light chuckle from the other line,”Just wanna make our relationship better hyung, besides, you’re Zico hyung’s favorite.”

Suddenly everything was clear to Yoongi. Jaewon was doing it again, he wanted to be acknowledge by using him, just like old times with Simon hyung. Some people never change. He bailed his fist, trying to contain his anger. There’s no use to follow Jaewon’s game now.

“Sorry, not interested,” He said coldly, hung up the phone and sighed. He put the phone on his pocket and walked to his kitchen to grab some water.

His mind was jumbled with thoughts. He didn’t think he would meet Jaewon again, not like this, not when he had already giving someone else a chance to prove that he was better that that bastard and overcome his trust issue. Jaewon thought he would be easy because Yoongi was so kind and understanding back then. But Yoongi has changed, he was known to be savage now. He was lost in thoughts that he didn’t realize his backpack was on the floor and tripped over it. He lost his balance and tripped over his own feet, he hit the door frame with his head and fell quite hardly. He cursed under his breath for his misfortune and clumsiness but it wasn’t long before his head started to throb painfully. He felt some kind of liquid like a sweat running through his hair. Still lying down, he attempted to ease his headache by placing his right hand on his scalp but his hand felt something wet instead. He was beyond shock to see some blood on his hand.

He pulled out his phone from his pocket and dial Jungkook’s number. He was waiting still with throbbing head but Jungkook didn’t pick up. Maybe he was busy with some patients. He dialed Hoseok’s number instead. Luckily Hoseok pick up the phone quickly.

“Hyung? It’s rare that you’re calling me, do you miss me that much? We just part ways an hour ago,” he heard Hoseok’s cheerful voice on the line.

“Come to my apartment, I need a lift to the hospital,” he groaned painfully.

“What’s wrong hyung?” Hoseok’s voice grew serious and laced with concern.

“Later, just come here quickly,” he hung up and wait. He attempted to sit up but he winced at the sudden force of headache. Then he forced himself to stand and dragged himself to the couch to lie down. His vision started to get blurry and he passed out.

After what seems like eternity of headache, Hoseok came. Hoseok and Jin knew Yoongi’s passcode since the last time he admitted to hospital, saying that they should be able to check on him once in a while. Yoongi made a mental note to thank Jin for his stubbornness in knowing Yoongi’s passcode despite his initial rejection. He wouldn’t be able to open the door for them either way.  

“HYUNG!!” Hoseok came with Jin and Namjoon, waking up Yoongi who’s head felt like never hammered worse than that. Maybe Hoseok called Jin on the way to Yoongi’s apartment.

“What happened?” Namjoon’s worried voice was heard.

“Later! We should bring him to the hospital first. Quick!” Jin said sternly.

 

***********

 

Jungkook and Taehyung found him an hour after he was done being stitched. Jungkook rushed to his bed, examining the bandage in his head with utmost care and concern. Yoongi was instructed to lie in a bed for a few hours because his head might feel dizzy for anesthetic effect. He was bleeding quite a lot because he had to wait for his friends to lift him to the hospital and he was feeling so weak, seeing some blood in his apartment floor and couch earlier.

“I just finished a surgery five minutes ago and I almost had a heart attack reading our group chat,” he mumbled slowly, giving an approval nod to the treatment for Yoongi’s wound.

“I was looking for you when we arrived but Tae said that you are in the middle of a surgery, so he called the cosmetic surgeon because though Yoongi bled quite a lot, the wound was fortunately not deep and they can stitched it right away,” Jin explained.

“There would be some bruises and headache too but I think he’ll be fine,” Taehyung added, giving Yoongi a kind assuring smile.

Jungkook just nodded, only starring at Yoongi and Yoongi was afraid to say anything. He was feeling guilty for making them all worry, just because of his clumsiness and carelessness.

The other excused themselves, saying that they would buy something to eat because it was indeed past dinner time.

Jungkook didn’t said anything even after the others left and Yoongi grew uneasy. He wanted to say something to the younger but he didn’t know what. He was hoping that Jungkook would talk to him after the other’s left, demanding to know everything, scolding him for being so careless, anything. But nope, Jungkook was scarily silent.

“Jungkookie,” he said slowly. Jungkook only looked at him, he’s been doing that for fifteen minutes.

“I’m sorry,” he said sincerely.

“For what hyung?” finally Jungkook sighed, and Yoongi released a breath he didn’t even realize he hold.

“For making you worry. It’s just…” Yoongi trailed, unsure.

“Go ahead,”

Yoongi contemplated for a few seconds and decided it’s best to be honest,”Jaewon called. He said he wanted to come back to me and I was so mad that he even had a courage to think that I’ll be okay to do so. I told him that I’m not interested but even after I hung up the phone, I was still furious and upset. I tripped over my backpack, and hit my head to the door frame.”

Jungkook only nodded and Yoongi’s heart was beating erratically, he was afraid that Jungkook would be mad. Why didn’t Jungkook said anything?

“Are you still mad?”

Jungkook soften his gaze,”I wasn’t mad to begin with, hyung. I’m worried sick. I was so shocked seeing the picture of your wound in the group chat,” Yoongi didn’t even know that the other had snap some photos of his wound, his head was throbbing badly earlier and the anesthetic make his brain blurry for a while. He hadn’t check his phone since he called Hoseok.

“But I’m okay now. Tae said that I’ll be fine.” After some thoughts he added,”Come here, you scare me,” he pat some space beside him in his bed.

Jungkook sighed again and close the gap then sat at the bed beside Yoongi, side hug the older carefully not touching the bandaged area,”You scare me more. Don’t ever show up dripping blood again or I’ll faint. Seeing your picture earlier almost make me throw up.”

Yoongi reciprocated the hug,”Hey, doctor should be able to see blood everyday. It’s your job after all,” he attempted to joke.

“Depends of whose blood is that.”

“You said you were on surgery schedule earlier there must be a lot of blood involved too, was it succeed?”

“Of course, I’m a licensed doctor after all.”

“Well, sometimes I forgot that you’re a doctor, I constantly think you are an idol because you look so good at singing and dancing,” Yoongi attempted to lighten up the atmosphere with his joke.

“Flattery won’t get you anywhere hyung,” Jungkook retorted.

Jungkook released his hug and trapped Yoongi’s eyes with his. He wanted to protect this beautiful man in front of him. He had waiting for quite some time because he didn’t want to rush Yoongi and he wanted to earn Yoongi’s trust, but this time, he had determined to take care of Yoongi. He wanted them to support and protect each other. This ethereal fragile man was his most precious. He love the older dearly.

“Hyung, let’s just make us official,” he said firmly, eyes unwavering.

Yoongi thought that he could lost in those adorable big eyes forever and he knew he was a goner since the first time he saw Jungkook with his white robes glory and smiley bunny teeth.

“I thought we already are?”

The moment Jungkook’s smile grow, was the moment Yoongi knew he had made the right decision. Jungkook hug him lightly, because he’s afraid that Yoongi’s wound would hurt but Yoongi didn’t wanna have any of it. He hugged the younger tighter. It feels like home, the younger was everything Yoongi need and more. Jungkook released Yoongi,”Hyung, I don’t wanna hurt you,”

“Shut up and heal me,” Yoongi surprised the younger when he grabbed Jungkook’s robe collar, pulled him closer and kissed him. The kiss was innocent, only a peck and then they smile at each other. Then Jungkook kiss Yoongi again, and again and again

“Now I know that this patient is off limit,” they heard an amused voice and they separated themselves. There was a tall young doctor standing on the door frame with a crossed arm and wiggling eyes.

Yoongi’s face went beet red but Jungkook had indifferent expression on his face,”You’re interrupting!” he sulked.

“Well sorry but Yoongi-ssi is my patient dear Kookie,” the tall young doctor beamed and walked to the patient’s bed.

“Why are you alone?” Jungkook asked the taller.

“Jinyoung hyung are assisting Jaebum hyung and Youngjae hyung took a leave, so,” he shrugged and turned his head to Yoongi.

“Have you feel better Yoongi-ssi?” he said with a kind smile.

“Yeah, I guess changing clothes helps,” Yoongi grinned back and the doctor’s smile grew wider.

“Of course, those blood on the t-shirt could make anyone fainted, thinking that you had a gun shot. Do you feel any form of drowsiness or dizziness?”

“A bit, I guess.”

“Great. Let me examine your bandage,” the tall doctor step forward to check Yoongi’s head but Jungkook prevent him.

“Nah, I can do that Yugyeom-ah, thank you for your quick response to Tae’s request but now shoo!”

Yugyeom grinned devilishly,”Possessive much,” he snorted. ”Yoongi- _hyuuung_ , why don’t we just ditch him and go eat ice cream somewhere nice,” the tall doctor suddenly changed his demeanor and doing aegyo, emphasizing the word _hyung_ just to annoy Jungkook,”I think your anesthetic effect will be gone in fifteen minutes and my shift will end after this visit,” he wiggled his eyebrow suggestively.

“DON’T YOU DARE KIM YUGYEOM!!” Jungkook attempted to kick the taller doctor but he was quick to dodge.

“See? He had an ill temper. If you want to ditch him, just call me, _hyung_ , I’ll text you my number later,” he winked and give Yoongi a flying kiss before running for his life when Jungkook chased him to the door, huffing sulkily while closing the door.

“That brat!” he grumbled.

“You two are so alike though,” Yonggi commented, smiling amusedly at Jungkook’s cute jealousy.

“Why does many people thought that me and Yugyeom are alike?” Jungkook whined, sitting on Yoongi’s bed again.

“Because you two are indeed alike. I almost thought he was your brother but he told me that you two are same age friends. You two seemed close though.”

“Yeah, we got along well because we are same age and have same hobbies. Yugyeom is my dancing partner too and he often asked me to sing together.”

“Maybe I’m the one who should be jealous,” Yoongi teased.

“Nope, you’re the only one for me,” Jungkook said greasily with a bunny smile and a kissy face.

“Now I wanna throw up!”

 

****************

 

Luckily, once Yoongi’s wound get better, he still able to continue with Hoseok’s dance team. He was surprisingly quite good and he took a pride in that (he wouldn’t ever admit it out loud but he was beginning to enjoy their dance routine). At least, he was better than Namjoon and Jin ( _author’s note : I imagine Dope’s dance routine_ ). They will make a Music Video with different job concept ( _just like in Dope MV_ ) and submit them for the competition. Yoongi was quite please with the outcome of their video. It was their song, completed with their own recorded voice and rap. Maybe they could try to be idol group if they weren’t to old already.

“I think we’ll win,” Taehyung exclaimed happily. His boxy grin and crescent eyes sparkling like a big kid receiving a new toy.

“Yeah, I hope so. We’ll get the result in two weeks. Once we got into finals, they’ll send an invitation for the live contest.” Hoseok said, ruffling the younger’s hair affectionately. They’ve been dating for a month now and they were extremely gross (at least in Yoongi’s opinion).

“Wait, what?! You didn’t said anything about a live-freaking-Dance Contest! I thought it would be over once we sent the video!” Yoongi were surprised.

Hoseok only grinned evilly,”I knew that you would react like this so I told the others to keep silent about this. Oh come on hyung, you are good at dancing already, let’s do this!”

Yoongi turned his head to Jungkook,” You knew about this Jungkookie?”

Jungkook gave him an apologetic smile and sheepishly scratching his head,”Well, I’m sorry hyung. I kinda swore that I wouldn’t tell you about this.”

Yoongi sighed, what a great friends and boyfriend he had.

“And you two are okay with this?” he looked at Namjoon and Jin.

“It’s a new experience for us so, I don’t really mind honestly, besides, I enjoy our time together,” Jin said just like a mother hen he was.

“Come on hyungie,” Jimin pleaded with his eye smile.

Everyone was looking at him with a smile and he just couldn’t resist being with them longer so he surrendered,”Fine.”

And they gave him the biggest group hug ever (Yoongi didn’t even knew that his friends were a bunch of sentimentals)

 

*****************

 

To think that Jaewon would surrender, Yoongi must be too naïve now. Even after his comeback at his usual Saturday show, Jaewon keep pestering Yoongi. Everytime Zico talk to Yoongi, he would suddenly appear and acting friendly with all people, and trying to do some skinship with Yoongi. Yoongi was trying to keep his anger because he didn’t want to concern the team about his problem. He could tell that Namjoon and Hoseok were upset but they couldn’t do anything about it because they didn’t want to cause a problem in the team. Jungkook couldn’t always be with him because he already spending his free time for dance practice with them. So he had to deal with Jaewon’s annoying presence alone. Zico and the other crew thought that Jaewon only likes to hang around Yoongi because they were old friend.

Zico was briefing the team about a special hip hop joint showcase. There would be a hip hop special showcase between Zico’s crew and Tiger JK’s crew in two months, so they have to discuss about the performances details like the order and the team. Yoongi was relieved he didn’t have any performance with Jaewon. But Jaewon was not very please with the setlist.

“Zico hyung, why can’t I have a solo stage? I joined this team at the same time with Ravi but he’ll have his solo stage,” he complained.

Namjoon snorted, everyone in the room knew that Jaewon haven’t got enough skill to have such a solo stage. He was so so and Zico only accepted him because he thought that the kid would do better if he work hard enough. But Jaewon only spent his time latching himself to Zico and Yoongi (because he knew that Yoongi was Zico’s favorite).

“I think it’s best if you had a joint performance with Junoflo instead, you could learn from him,” Zico answered with a bored face.

“But I really want to show my skill hyung,” he sulked just like a spoiled kid he was.

“You can have the solo stage at our regular Saturday performance but not on this event,” Zico said with finality.

Everyone was silent in that room, sensing Zico’s mood change.

“But why would Yoongi had so much solo stage and collaboration? Even Namjoon would have a colab with Tiger JK, Yoon Mirae and Bizzy. I thought you are the leader of this crew and you’ll have more performance than them. I only asked for one solo stage.” Jaewon insisted.

“Look, I am the leader of this team, so I would decide what’s best on this team. If I said that you are not ready, then you are not ready,” Zico said, he looked annoyed.

“But this is a big showcase. Many people would come, why would they watch Yoongi though? He’s a gay! Girls won’t like him,” he said with a smug look on his face, Yoongi gasped. He didn’t expect that Jaewon would do this again to him.

“Girls won’t like him because he is gay, guys would definitely disgusted if they knew about his preference. Come on hyung, you should just kick him out or something,” he continued while Namjoon looked like he would murder Jaewon in one minute.

But before Yoongi could retorted, Zico beat him to it, grabbing Jaewon’s collar,” Listen kid, I don’t know what your problems are, but in case you don’t know, almost all of our crew are gay and I know you dated Yoongi too in the past. I know Simon hyung and he told me about you. I’ve been waiting patiently because I don’t want to interfere personal matters of my crew. But now, you just make me realize that you are just a total hypocrite with a shity attitude and poor skill, so just leave my crew and never comeback!”

 

*************

 

“Zico hyung, can I talk to you for a second?” Yoongi said in between some after party of their success showcase. The audience was on fire and every performance were lit. Zico gave Yoongi a small smile and nooded, he talked for a moment to Kyung who nodded then come to P.O. Zico gave Yoongi a sign to follow him.

Zico brought Yoongi to a balcony where the music were faded from the party room. It was a nice place to talk, not followed by curious eyes or listening ears, not that Yoongi thought that his friends would eavesdropping but still, he felt calm in such a quite place to talk. Zico was inhaling the fresh air, closing his eyes for a few seconds and staring at the city view in front of them.

“It’s nice here isn’t it?” he said.

Yoongi hummed,”it’s peaceful and quiet. It’s a perfect place for you to makeout with Kyung hyung I guess,” he teased the older.

“Brat!” Zico said fondly and chuckled.

“And you didn’t even deny it. I can’t decide if I’m happy being in this place or not,” Yoongi muttered with a halfhearted fake disgust expression.

Yoongi too was inhaling some much needed peacefulness before deciding to get to his point.

“Thank you hyung…for defending me.”

Zico was not surprised, he flashed a kind smile, turning his head from the city view to Yoongi,”I was doing the only right thing to do. I’m sorry for dragging him to our team, I thought that it would be a good way to resolve your problem. But I’m offended now that you expected less from me Yoongi-ah,” he faked hurt expression.

Yoongi rolled his eyes,”Don’t be such a drama queen. But it’s okay hyung, really. I have Jungkook now.” He said with a content smile, he was happy and Zico could see it in Yoongi’s eyes that even Jaewon wouldn’t be able to wipe Yoongi’s happiness of being with Jungkook.

They smiled to each other, knowing that they got each other’s back.

 


	5. We were destined to be a sap couple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Does that mean that I could move in here? Or maybe you’ll move to my apartment?”  
> “You move here, I’m too lazy to pack my stuff,” Yoongi hugged Jungkook closely and close his eyes in contentment, surrendered to much needed sleep.

 

It was a rare off-day for Jungkook and he told Taehyung that he would spend his time in Yoongi’s place. He was sometimes needed in emergency calls so at least Taehyung should know where he was. He pressed the bell in Yoongi’s apartment and wait some time but there’s no sign of the door would be opened. He wondered if Yoongi left somewhere but then again what’s the use of knowing his passcode. He already texted Yoongi last night to tell him that he would come over anyway. Maybe Yoongi just went out to but something in the convenience store.

Jungkook entered Yoongi’s apartment that was still dark. The curtains were closed, hiding a bright sun light behind. Jungkook squinted his eyes in the dim lit room. No sign of Yoongi. He dropped a plastic bag on the kitchen counter and went to Yoongi’s bedroom, checking if he was still sleeping. No one in the bedroom. Jungkook grew anxious. Where the hell was Yoongi?

He entered the last room in the apartment, opened the door and sighed in relief. There he was, Yoongi, curled up in his couch near his music producing equipment. His body curled up with such a position that had Jungkook wondered if Yoongi’s neck didn’t hurt for maintaining that kind of weird angle. He closed the door behind him, and walked to the lump on the couch.

Even in his sleep, Yoongi was so damn hot and cute at the same time. Jungkook felt that he could stare at his face forever. He didn’t know how long he’d been staring before he smiled then closed the distance. He placed a tender kiss on Yoongi’s forehead then looked closely at his overworking boyfriend. This man needed to take care of his health more. Sometimes Jungkook wonders if Yoongi even remember to eat properly. He kissed the older’s cute nose and chuckled as Yoongi scrunched his face with eyes still closed. Jungkook closed the distance again to kiss the most tempting part of his boyfriend’s face, his lips.

“Wake up sleepyhead,” he murmured against Yoongi’s lips. Yoongi groaned and opened his eyes slowly. Jungkook pulled his head to see Yoongi stretched his hands and groaned.

Jungkook was surprised when Yoongi suddenly pulled him for another kiss. Their lips molded and their heads tilt to adjust to each other’s sweetness. Jungkook biting playfully at Yoongi’s lower lip, earning a moan from the older boy. He smiled in Yoongi’s lips.

He distanced himself a little to look at Yoongi’s cute sleepy face,“Now that you have wake up hyung, spill, how long did you sleep last night? I have this suspicious feeling that you only sleep for two hours maximum despite my warning that you should have at least five hours of night sleep.”

Yoongi gave him a grin that will put the stars in shame and Jungkook now he was a goner.

“What time is it?” Yoongi asked.

Jungkook glanced at his watch,”nine.”

“Three hours, I guess. I have so much inspiration last night to write so I didn’t really pay attention to the time. Checked my phone few minutes before I fell asleep. Now that you’re here, let’s just cuddle and get me more sleep.” Yoongi reached out to Jungkook, clearly asking for Jungkook to join him on the couch. Jungkook’s heart swelled at the cuteness, his boyfriend might act badass outside especially on the stage, but when they were alone, he might have died from the cuteness of Yoongi.

“Nah, let’s have breakfast and then we could cuddle,” he paused,”on the bed. Your back will hurt if you continue sleeping on the couch. I don’t want you to get sick again,” Jungkook used his strength to pull Yoongi from the couch. “Now brush your teeth, I’ll prepare the breakfast, grabbed some stuff on my way here,” Jungkook peppered the older’s face with kisses before shoving him to bathroom.

Jungkook took some bread he bought earlier. Granted bread isn’t really the best food for people with gastric problem but it’s better than eating nothing in the morning or in Yoongi’s case, drinking coffee only as breakfast and then eat nothing until night. Yoongi showed up ten minutes later, already showered, looked really-totally-unfairly hot with his hair dripping wet.

“Stop looking so damn irresistible hyung, or I might lose it,” Jungkook said half-jokingly, making Yoongi’s face grew red.

“Oh, shut up!”

Jungkook grinned, motioning Yoongi to come closer and sit beside him.

“So, what do you want to do today?” Jungkook passed Yoongi the bread. He had bought chocolate milk too earlier and already poured them on two mugs, with ice, because Yoongi preferred cold beverages than hot ones. He sipped his own mug, enjoying the sweetness that burst in his mouth.

“Don’t particularly wanna go anywhere. How about you decide?” Yoongi said, eating his bread.

Jungkook thought for a moment, he wanted to go on a date with Yoongi since that’s a rare thing to do for both of them are so busy and their schedule rarely match lately. The only times he get to see his boyfriend were after work. But after seeing Yoongi only curled up to get some sleep, on the damn couch, he thought that their date could wait.

“Cuddling sounds appealing right now. Watching some sappy movie sounds good but I think you’re just gonna sleep throughout the movie, so maybe we could just laze around and talk,” he finally decided, earning an approval from the grandpa beside him.

They finished their breakfast and then proceeded to Yoongi’s bed but not before Jungkook helped Yoongi drying his hair muttered the line of sleep with wet hair would only get him headache and stuff.

They make themselves comfortable on the bed, Jungkook spread his left arms under the pillow so that Yoongi’s neck was on top of his arms and Yoongi’s head rest comfortably on his pillow. They were facing at the ceilings, content and relax just being at each other’s presence.

“Sorry we didn’t get to go outside,” Yoongi ended the silence.

Jungkook smile,”It’s okay hyung, I need some rest too, I had so many patients this week and some of them made me worried, I had two surgeries almost every day. I just hope that my patients will get well soon, I don’t like seeing people in pain.”

Yoongi turned his body to Jungkook, and Jungkook did the same, they were facing each other now.

“That’s why you became doctor, to save them from their pain.”

“Yeah, I just hope I could help more.”

Yoongi wondered if he was a hero on his past life to deserve such a nice boy like Jungkook.

Yoongi closed his eyes in contentment, feeling peaceful and drowsy.

“Hyung?” Jungkook called him softly. Yoongi opened his eyes again, finding Jungkook already staring at him with such a fond gaze.

“hmm?”

“I was thinking…” he trailed of, face changing to a little mix of unsure and shyness, if his pink cheeks were any indication.

“You were thinking of what?” Yoongi placed his hand on Jungkook’s cheek to caress the cute pink dust.

“I…” Jungkook mentally cursed in his head. He swore he ran this scenario smoothly in his head for about nine hundred and thirty times. He didn’t think that he would cower in front of Yoongi.

“You what Kookie?” Yoongi said patiently, eyes dropping because the warm of Jungkook’s body makes him incredibly relax.

“I was thinking that maybe,” he paused,”we could like, you know..I could, um, like, I can,” the struggle is cute and Yoongi smile inwardly because it’s a rare sight of the super confident Jungkook to be this nervous and cute,”I mean, how about, um…I move in, and we could, you know, live together hyung so that I can take care of you more?” Jungkook finally said, now his face was completely red, along with his ears. Cute.

Yoongi never felt so happy, and the only thing he could came up to answer that question is to close their distance (if that’s even possible because Yoongi didn’t even remember when did he glued himself to Jungkook’s body) and kiss Jungkook’s lips tenderly. Yoongi wanted to share how he feel, how big his love actually is for the younger, how the younger means a lot for him, how Jungkook’s question change everything in their relationship. Their lips move in sync, Yoongi could taste the chocolate in Jungkook’s lips. Jungkook was smiling on Yoongi’s lips, his other hand cupped Yoongi’s nape to deepen their kiss. Yoongi pulled away first, planting a soft kiss in Jungkook’s lips, before staring into the younger’s eyes. The eyes Yoongi had come to love. The eyes that staring at him with such a clear adoration, that made Yoongi feel loved and secured.

“I love you,” he finally said it. The feelings were overwhelming him, and he said it without hesitation. The blinding smile Jungkook give him made Yoongi feels like the happiest man alive.

“I love you too hyung, you have no idea,” Jungkook placed a soft kiss against Yoongi’s lips then proceed to kiss Yoongi’s eyelids.

“Does that mean that I could move in here? Or maybe you’ll move to my apartment?”

“You move here, I’m too lazy to pack my stuff,” Yoongi hugged Jungkook closely and close his eyes in contentment, surrendered to much needed sleep.

“You’re gonna need to help me anyway hyung.”

 

************************

 

Namjoon and Jin were the first one to know about the “moving in” thing, but soon, the rest of them eventually knew, considering the chat Jin sent to the group, saying that they should help Jungkook moving his stuff to Yoongi’s apartment.

Jimin and Taehyung were tackling Jungkook as soon as they meet in the studio to have a movie night in Jimin’s apartment. They congratulate Jungkook (saying that finally, someone would be there to take care of the resident grandpa). Taehyung finished his schedule earlier and decided to meet his boyfriend who were teaching a group of kids that will debut in the next month. Those three were chatting happily after Jimin and Hoseok’s class when Jungkook and Yoongi entered the studio. Namjoon and Jin only chuckled seeing their “kids” behavior.

They came and help on the day of moving, even Hyuk came with Jimin to help with the heavy lift (Jimin and Hyuk were a gym-addicted couple, so their muscles finally seemed useful beside being eyecandy). Zico and Kyung stopped by for a moment, brought them many snacks and drinks but then excuse themselves because they had a show on the other side of the town in two hours.

“So Kookie, what are you gonna do with your apartment?” Namjoon asked between moving some boxes.

“I will put in on a rent hyung, I already place some ads in the hospital and university, thought that maybe some med students will need it. Please put that boxes beside the cabinet hyung, thanks.”

“Hoseok hyung, please put that on the couch, Tae that’s my clothes, just leave them outside the bedroom door. Oh thanks Jin hyung, you are the best,” Jin was passing Jungkook a glass of orange juice.

“I didn’t realize that you have so much stuff, Jungkook-ah,” Taehyung said.

Jungkook shrugged,”Well, it will probably look better once I unpack and tidy up a bit.”

They slumped on the floor, exhausted but happy to be able to help their youngest friend settling down. They knew how much Jungkook loves Yoongi and vice versa so knowing that Jungkook would be there to take care of his “grandpa” is nice.

“Hey, I forgot to tell you guys, but we got an invitation to the final dance contest!” Hoseok informed happily.

Yoongi groaned, Taehyung and Jimin tossed each other, Hyuk gave a kiss on Jimin’s cheek to congratulate him, Namjoon, Jin and Jungkok just smiled.

“Whyyyyy?” Yoongi whined.

“So we have to set a practice schedule for another two weeks. I heard there are 5 finalist. B.I and Bobby are joining with iKON team, there’s Jimin’s friends too, Taemin, Kai, Sungwoon, Ravi and Tim formed a group, then a team named Monsta X, NCT Dance, Oh and there’s one new group called Wanna One.”

“Wait, NCT Dance?” Jungkook asked.

“Yes, are you familiar with them Jungkook-ah?” Hoseok asked.

Jungkook nodded,”One of my friend is there, Jaehyun, he used to dance with me and Yugyeom back then before I go to college in America.”

“I started to think that this competition is limited to our friends, I mean B.I, Bobby, Jimin’s friends, Ravi, Jungkook’s friends, like

“And what did you name us?” Namjoon asked.

“BTS.”

 

*****

 

“So, as much as I wanted to eat Jin hyung’s food, what about ordering some pizza instead because I now Jin hyung is tired and I know we don’t have any energy for groceries. There’s absolutely nothing in Yoongi hyung’s fridge,” Jungkook announced.

“And as much as I don’t mind cooking, that’s a good idea. I think we all need some rest,” Jin concluded.

They decided to watch a comedy movie while waiting for the ordered food when suddenly Hyuk’s phone ringing. He stepped to the kitchen to answer the call.

He came back a few minutes later saying that Ravi and his boyfriend, Hakyeon said Hi and that the pair watched over him way more than his own parents. The way Ravi and Hakyeon treated Hyuk like their baby is funny because Hyuk is definitely stronger than both of them and the most evil one in his group of friends.

Once the pizza arrived, they ate happily at the living room of Yoongi’s apartment. Jimin and Hyuk excused themselves an hour later, saying that they had to work on some collaboration. Still Jungkook was grateful for their help. Hoseok and Taehyung left shortly afterward, claiming that Taehyung had morning shift the following day so he should rest properly. Namjoon and Jin stayed for a while then.

“Jin hyung?” Jungkook called from the kitchen.

 “Yep?” Jin met the younger in the kitchen, hovering over the fridge, frowning.

“Do you have any food recommendation to be kept at the fridge. I mean look at this empty fridge. I’m sure we should keep something easy to cook because Yoongi hyung-…” Jin and Jungkook were left on the kitchen, discussing about some safe foods that can be kept for a long time and how to do some simple cooking.

“It’s oddly domestic, you know, Jungkook. He’s already settling in and it’s only his first day moving in,” Namjoon commented.

Yoongi shrugged,”yeah, tell me about it, he worried too much, that boy, behind that façade of savageness. Besides, we could just do some takeouts, why bother with the fridge. It’s not like I can cook anything anyway.” He might be complaining but there’s an unmistakable fondness in his voice when he talked about Jungkook.

Namjoon chuckled,”wait until Jin hyung heard about it. He would rambling about the unhealthiness of junk foods you usually eat, about how you must be tired and not thinking about eating, how you often skips meal and drink coffee instead.”

“Right, he’s such a mom,” Yoongi grinned,“How’s your latest song progress?”

“Well, I have some ideas about the song but I haven’t really add them. You won’t go to work tomorrow right?”

Yoongi hook his head,”Jungkook had took a leave tomorrow because we had to organize our stuff and rest a bit before going back to work.”

“Then I will have you review those ideas the day after tomorrow because I’m still not quite sure which one is better. Beside, I’m currently writing another track, only do the lyrics for now though.” He sipped his orange juice. “Do you work on something now hyung?”

“Yeah, I’ve been working on two songs. One that I will asked Jungkook to record his voice and the other one I’m still not sure.”

“Great, let me know if the song is ready hyung, I’m curious how would Jungkook’s voice in that song.”

“Yeah, but there’s something bugging me. I’ve been writing the lyrics thinking about Jungkook but the song turned to be something I’ve wanted to do as a rap for him. I’ve written another song that we could sing as a duet but I just feel that maybe Jungkook kind of think that I would write some kind of love song for him?”

Namjoon smile,”Hyung,” and Yoongi hated when his tone came out like that. It’s like Yoongi was silly for thinking such an unreasonable stuff.

“Jungkook loves you, he would love to receive anything for you, not just a love song, but a song you wrote with the thought of having his voice is enough to show that you’re thinking about him. Chill hyung, you don’t have to turn into a sappy rapper just because now you’re dating such a cute boy. You have become sappy anyway thinking about him all day long,” Namjoon laugh.

Yoongi smiled at that comment. Yes, he had turn into sappy for this cute bunny boy he met at the hospital.

“Why does Yoongi grin like a some of a lovesick fool?” Jin said coming from the kitchen with Jungkook following closely behind.

“He is a lovesick fool,” Namjoon commented, earning a glare from Yoongi that could give anyone a shiver. But Namjoon is his bestfriends, so he just grinned foolishly (although Namjoon and fool should never be in a same sentence but oh well) Jungkook only nudged him with a shit-eating grin. Feeling smug.

“So how many menu did you write up Kookie?”  Yoongi asked when the younger took a seat beside him.

“A few useful trick like stir-fried food, sandwiches,  and many simple dish that could fill our fridge. Let’s go groceries shopping tomorrow hyung,” he said excitedly.

“Are you sure you’d make edible foods? I don’t wanna die yet.”

Jin and Namjoon laughed and Jungkook pouted,”Hyung..” he whined.

“Don’t worry Yoongi, apparently Jungkook wanted to try cooking a little, from the very simple dish. Unlike someone I knew who depends his life on street foods and poor instant coffees. Besides, you guys could come to my restaurant every now and then for some takeouts.”

“True, if I have any indigestion I’ll come straight to your restaurant before I die.”

“Can I kill him now instead?” Jungkook grunted, sulking.

“Ohhh my baby’s upset, c’mere baby, come to hyung. I’ll give you a big hug,” Yoongi cooed jokingly making Namjoon and Jin laughed because, really, they never seen Yoongi being soft and adorable. Jungkook only give him a half-hearted smack.

“Guess we have to leave this couple on their honeymoon then,” Jin winked greasily making both Jungkook and Yoongi groaned while Namjoon only facepalmed over his boyfriend embarrassing behavior.

 

*********

 

“Jungkookie.”

“Yes hyung?” Jungkook replied from the living room.

“What are you doing?”

“Sorting some of my luggage. I need to put my clothes in your closet.”

“Can you just change into something comfortable and do the rest tomorrow?”

Jungkook entered the room 5 minutes later, freshly changed.

“There are still so much to do,” Yoongi felt the bed dipped as Jungkook made himself comfortable.

“Yeah, but I need my personal pillow now.” Yoongi said,”I wanna cuddle,” he added in a quieter tone.

Yoongi’s red tipped ear was the only indication that Jungkook had heard him right. He grinned and quickly slipped his right hand under Yoongi’s neck, right below Yoongi’s pillow.

“Come again hyung?” he teased.

“Shut up and cuddle with me,” Yoongi sneaked his hand on Jungkook’s back to bring their body closer. He did that to hide himself in Jungkook’s chest.

“How are you so savage yet so cute?” Jungkook settled his left hand on Yoongi’s waist.

“Am not cute. Let’s sleep. I’m tired.”

“Yeah yeah grandpa.”

Jungkook leaned back a little so that he could bright his left hand from Yoongi’s waist to cup his cheek and lift Yoongi’s face to him.

He stared lovingly at Yoongi’s feature and leaned to capture the older’s lips. Yoongi immediately kissed back and sighed contentedly. Jungkook swiped his tongue across Yoongi’s lips while Yoongi open his mouth to the younger. They deepened the kiss with the ocassional nip by Yoongi on Jungkook’s lower lips.

“I love you,” Jungkook whisper on Yoongi’s lips.

Yoongi smiled at that. Giving the last peck on Jungkook’s lips and go back to his hiding place in Jungkook’s chest.

“Awww…no I love you too hyung? I’m wounded,” Jungkook said playfully,

“I wanna sleep.” Yoongi closed his eyes stubbornly, pressing his face even deeper in the Jungkook’s chest, practically planting his head there.

Jungkook was feeling at peace and finally let himself drift into sleep but not before he heard a soft whisper.”I love you too.” 

 

*********************************************

 

“Why are you so nervous?”

“How can I not hyung?”

“Stop pacing around, it makes me dizzy.”

“But I feel so uneasy.”

Yoongi let out an impatient sigh then grabbed Jungkook’s wrist, pulled him into the couch.

“Hey, calm down. If anything I should be more worry because apparently my career choice is the one your parent deemed unfit and not promising.”

Today Yoongi’s parents decided to pay his son a visit because quoting from Yoongi’s mother _I have two sons but neither have a heart to visit their parents often. I feel like my sons were forgetting me. Expecting a visit from you is harder than expecting a visit from a president._

Yoongi totally rolled his eyes at that but didn’t say anything.

“ _I’m busy mom_.”

“ _I know. That’s why I should make sure that my son is alright. You only replied shortly when I texted you. You would never tell me anything even if you got sick. Your brother is expecting a child so I would be busier later.”_

_Yoongi had feel a little bit guilty after that because he did not tell his mom that he went to the hospital twice this year. Last time he met his parents was at his brother’s wedding almost two years ago._

_“I would actually come when hyung had his child later, honestly. But I’m perfectly fine mom. I live with my boyfriend now.”_

_“You…what?”_

_Yoongi sighed. Here comes again.._

_“You live with your boyfriend and you didn’t tell me? Gosh I should really tell your dad to scold you but then again, your nonchalance attitude resembles him a lot.” His mom took a pause then,”Is he cute? Is he younger? What is his job?”_

_“Mom…”_

_“Alright…I would personally ask him in my visit on Saturday. But let me ask you just this one question. Is he younger?”_

_“Mom stop it! Yes he is. I’ll tell him to beware of you on your next visit.”_

 

“Nah, don’t worry, she’s totally gonna love you. Maybe she would exchange our birth certificate to have you as her son.”

Jungkook laughed at that.

“You’re not that bad hyung.”

“Nah but she is a drama queen, my mom,” Yoongi talked with such a fond tone. His mom, who has been so understanding about his unusual personality, his sexuality, and supported him with his career choice from the beginning. His father was not that liberal but in the end, Yoongi proved that he could be succeed in his own choice so his had father acknowledged his hard work now.

 

*******************

 

Jungkook was doing dishes with Yoongi’s mom after the dinner while Yoongi and his father were at the couch, watching their loved ones get along well.

“He’s a good boy,” Yoongi’s father commented albeit without any expression, Yoongi knew better. His father was not the one to show many emotion or expression, unlike his mother. Yoongi inherited this side of him from his father afterall.

“Yes. I guess mom loves him.” Yoongi’s father nod shortly.

They keep the comfortable silence for a while, neither was good with small talk.

“You look happier.”

Yoongi stunned, but before he could say anything his father continued to speak,”You are happy with your life, happy with your career, happy with your love, that’s all I need to know. I’m proud of you Yoongi.”

Yoongi was never a type that easy to cry. His friends could count in one hand the times they see him cried. He didn’t even cry when Jaewon betrayed him, only became close untrusting person that he is now. But his father’s words made his eyes blurry. His father wasn’t one for heart to heart talking, he was so quiet, just like Yoongi. Hearing a heartfelt talk from his father was like a blessing he couldn’t even dare to ask. He tried to calm down by starring at Jungkook who smiled beautifully over his mother’s animated talk.

“Thank you, father. I am indeed happy,” he finally managed to say that, giving a sincere smile fof his father, who smile back softly.

Yoongi’s parents went with a content face that night, seeing that their son have a good life, but not before Yoongi’s mom made Jungkook promised that they would visit Yoongi’s hometown soon. But not before making a comment that made both Jungkook and Yoongi blush furiously.

_“So tell me if you guys are going to settle down. I’m so excited of having a doctor as a son in law.”_

 

************

 

It’s been really hard, keeping a secret from someone he lived with. Having a bunch of supportive friends help. But then again, Yoongi and Jungkook had been too busy to meet each other more than 2 hours a day, lately, aside from their sleeping time. The bright side of living together was that Jungkook’s bad sleeping habit has decrease a lot now. He was no longer kicking and moving around as much, but the koala hug stayed and Yoongi definitely had no complain about that.

It’s not Jungkook’s fault that they have little to no time together because he just got promoted to be a senior doctor and his work load increase despite having some junior doctors as assistants. Yoongi too, has been so busy. Yoongi had called Jungkook to the studio after the younger text him that his shift has ended that night. The rapper was telling the younger to bring him some lamb skewers because he wanted them so bad but there’s a piece of music he should finish and submit that day. Jungkook arrived a few minutes past eight pm bringing a cup of americano, a caramel macchiato for himself, and lamb skewers, earning a gummy smile from the older man.

Yoongi was alone in the studio, some hip hop bass playing through the headphone that was put on the table once Jungkook let himself in.

“I’m so hungry,” he reached for the plastic bag with a giddy reaction that was reserved for Jungkook to see.

“Say the truth, you skipped lunch, didn’t you hyung?” Jungkook narrowed his eyes.

“Well, you had an early shift today,” Yoongi avoided his stare and focused too hard on the skewers like a deer caught on the spotlight.

“Okay? I didn’t see any correlation with you skipping lunch?”

“Umm, we had no time to breakfast together, so I settled on a quick brunch on my way to the studio. Bought some breakfast set on McDonalds at ten.”

“And you didn’t have anything after that?” Jungkook’s voice seem laced with concern.

Yoongi fidgeted in his chair. Feeling somewhat guilty for making Jungkook worry. He was just not used of having such a normal habit like a normal people. He used to live carelessly. Being a producer and a rapper never guarantee a normal life after all since he used to sleep only two hours a day near deadline or when his underground group have a big gig. Hoseok and Jin usually remind him to eat because he often live off the poor coffee machine on the office.

“Erm, no, I have like two cans of coffee from the vending machine around two and four pm. And then I called you at six.” Yoongi mumbled.

Jungkook used his finger to cup Yoongi’s chin, brought the older’s face up and locking his eyes. Seeing the guilt in Yoongi’s eyes, Jungkook’s gaze soften. It was like the day when Yoongi show up bleeding at the hospital again.

“Hey, I’m not mad hyung,” he said lightly. “I’ll remind you to have some food in between my break from now on.”

Yoongi was overwhelmed. He never thought he’s deserve such a good guy like Jungkook.

“No, you are already busy, I promise I’ll take care of myself.”

Jungkook chuckled, raised his eyebrow.

“Really? I don’t mind though. Besides, I could just send you a pouting picture and you’d totally do anything for me,” he added playfully, earning a half-assed punch from Yoongi.

“And here I was thinking that I had such a nice boyfriend, but in reality, I had a sneaky doctor instead.”

Jungkook grinned,”But hyung,”

Yoongi sent a questioning stare at Jungkook, pause midway of chewing.

“You don’t get to drink the americano, you’ll have my caramel macchiato instead,”

Yoongi groaned, pouting uncharacteristically.

“ah, ah, no complaining. You already have that much dose of coffee, at least caramel macchiato has milk to reduce the effect.”

Yoongi sighed in defeat and take the caramel macchiato. True, he would do anything for Jungkook. What a sap (he was totally not complaining, not when he had such a hot and caring boyfriend)

“My mom said hi, she dropped by the hospital with dad earlier to have a regular check ups.”

Yoongi nooded,“I’ll call her later. I swear we’re like exchanging mom lately”

“True.” Jungkook laughed.

They ate the skewers in comfortable silence. Yoongi’s phone went off and he retrieve it from his pocket. He tapped his phone for a while knitting his eyebrows a bit in concentration. Jungkook thought that maybe the management must be requesting something from their genius producer. Jungkook loves seeing Yoongi in his music world.

“What are you working on hyung?”

Jungkook might be imagining things, but he thought he saw a pretty blush on Yoongi’s cheeks. He furrowed his eyebrows. Why would Yoongi blush when working on some music for idol?

“Remember when I said I wanted you to record your voice for me?”

Jungkook nodded.

“Well, there’s this song I wrote, I didn’t really write it specifically for you since I don’t really know how to write a love song, that was Namjoon on the lyrics usually. But since I want your voice in my song. Can you-“

“Yes hyung,” Yoongi looked up.

Jungkook was looking at him with such a fond expression and pride. There’s a warmth creep in Yoongi’s chest.

“You don’t even know what I was going to ask,”

"I don’t need a love song hyung, I’m not a teenager. Being a part of your precious piece is already amazing.”

“Gosh, you’re so cheesy.”

“But you love me,”

“I’m gonna play the song now. It’s really not much, and the melody is pretty simple I guess. You can go to the booth once you sure you can do the song.”

A dreamy melody started the song, the string and piano set the mood of the song, and Yoongi’s voice. How can someone’s voice sound like that, Jungkook thought. Yoongi’s rap is full of raw emotion, honesty and everything else. And then he heard the hook. The guide vocal’s voice was so beautiful.

“Hyung, the guide vocal’s voice is already beautiful, I don’t get why would you need my voice though,” he said honestly with a confused expression plastered on his face.

Yoongi eyed him in amused expression.

“I’ll tell Jin hyung that you like his voice then.”

Jungkook’s surprised expression was so comical.

“That was Jin hyung? I mean, I know he said he featured in some of Namjoon but I haven’t heard any of his record.” Jungkook said excitedly. “Whoaaa, Jin hyung—waaaa,” he still amazed.

“Well, Jin hyung’s voice suit the song but I think I want to hear your voice in this song too, since this is my personal song.”

“Okay hyung.”

“So, you like the song?”

“I love the song hyung, like is an understatement. I think I can record this right now.”

Once Jungkook inside the recording booth, Yoongi signaled him to listen to the song while humming. They began the recording and Jungkook was doing everything perfectly, adding some adlibs here and there, even recording some harmonization too. At some point Yoongi paused the session, asking his boyfriend if he wanted to be a singer instead and he would happily produce some great song for the ever so talented Jungkook. Jungkook only laughed at that, saying wittily that having a rapper boyfriend is already enough for his poor heart because he would compete with so many of Suga’s fans.

“Hey Kookie, I think it’s already done. Do you want to listen to the song from the top?” Yoongi said after pressing the intercom button.

Jungkook nodded happily.

Yoongi played the song from the beginning, ocassionally checking his phone and typing. Once the song end, Jungkook removed the headphone and smile.

“I’m glad it turns out great hyung.”

“Of course, I’m a genius after all,” Yoongi joked.

“Oh my god, I’m so honored to be featured on the genius Min Suga-nim’s work. I thing I saved the country in my past life,” Jungkook said exaggeratedly.

“Shut up you brat. Let’s review the song one more time, to see if there’s any space for correction,” there’s this strange glint in Yoongi’s expression that Jungkook could not pinpoint, bu he nooded. Maybe Yoongi is just being a perfectionist because, he had a reputation afterall as an amazing producer. Jungkook placed the headphone once again in both his ears to listen carefully.

The song was flowing, he liked the way his voice went after Yoongi’s rap, feeling the flow of emotion in the song. Suddenly, right after the song ended, he heard another piano melody. He shot a questioning look to Yoongi who only signaed him to listen.

The beautiful melody ended.

“ _Hey Jungkook_ ,” he heard Namjoon’s voice, followed by some greeting from the other hyung as well.

_Tae                  : So, I heard that you’re settle down and you find a boy-_

_Hoseok             : I think it’s not the time to sing Someone Like You, babe, but I love your voice._

_Tae                   : Thank you hobiii hyungie…_

_Jin                    : oh my god these two idiots._

_Jimin                : Jungkookieee, how are you doin? You’ve been so busy lately, we barely have our Friday nights together anymore, I’m sad….I don’t even have Hyukie with me too right now, he’s abroad._

_Hoseok             : Don’t cry Jiminie, let’s do a group hug._

_Jin                    : We’re going to talk about that later Jiminie, there’s something more important now._

_Namjoon           : Thanks Jin hyung for setting us back on track. So, Jungkook-ah, there’s a certain hyung asked us to record something here._

_Jin                    : I’m sure you know who is it._

Jungkook shot a look to Yoongi, who only send a gummy smile in return.

_Tae                   : I don’t know if it’s a good idea but it’s really original though._

_Jimin                : Yep. So kudos for Min-Suga-Genius-Jjang-Jjang-Man-Bbung-Bbung for that idea._

_Hoseok             : As much as I love to add some meaningless trash talk right now, just to annoy Yoongi hyung_

_Jin                    : We don’t have a cold heart like his, so let’s start_

_Namjoon           : Jeon Jungkook_

_Jin                    : I know that Yoongi is such an emotionally constipated person sometimes._

_Jimin                : And he could not take care of himself._

_Hoseok             : But that was the reason he could meet you in the first place, because he could not take care of himself._

_Tae                   : And I definitely not gonna complain because that was how I meet Hobi hyungie too._

_Jin                    : You have been so patient waiting for Yoongi to open his heart for you, and now look at you two living together happily._

_Namjoon           : You have done all the work in the relationship, so Yoongi hyung will do this at least._

_Jimin                : We’re about to ask a question for you. Are you ready?_

There’s a slight pause and Jungkook was getting the hang of this. He waited with a bubbling anticipation.

_Jin                    : Jeon Jungkook_

_Hoseok             : Will_

_Jimin                : you_

_Tae                   : marry_

_Namjoon           : Yoongi hyung?_

Jungkook didn’t know when did Yoongi enter the recording booth. He eyes was teary and his chest felt unbelievably warm with happiness. Yoongi removed the headphone from Jungkook’s head, starring lovingly at the younger who steal his heart at the hospital almost two years ago.

“Jeon Jungkook, will you marry me?” Yoongi was holding an opened box with a simple silvery ring inside.

“Yes. Yes. Yes! I love you hyung!” Jungkook was pulling Yoongi into a tight hug, relishing the love from the older as he sighed contentedly into the hug.

“Errr..Kook,” Yoongi said after a few minutes.

“Yeah?” Jungkook said from the crook of Yoongi’s neck.

“I still need to put the ring on your finger,” Yoongi chuckled lightly when Jungkook released himself from the hug with a red embarrassed face. How cute.

Yoongi swore that the day Hoseok forced him to the hospital was the best day in his life. He made a mental note to buy Hoseok some gift later. Jeon Jungkook is the best thing happen in his life. He put the ring on Jungkook’s finger and stare at the younger’s happy smile. He leaned in to kiss the younger slowly, feeling the Jungkook melt into the kiss.

“I love you too,” he said.

 

************** 

**Sugakookie Proposal Project** group chat

Chim     _Hyung? (9.01 pm)_

Chim _How? (9.01 pm)_

Taetae  _Did’ya alrdy play it? (9.03 pm)_

Hobi     _Everything goes well right? (9.03 pm)_

Chim     _I’m so nervous. (9.06 pm)_

Chim _I mean (9.06 pm)_

Chim    _This is the first proposal from all of us (9.07 pm)_

Hobi     _Tru (9.08 pm)_

Hobi _Always thought I’d be Namjin couple (9.09 pm)_

Jin        _I thought I’d be me 2 (9.15 pm)_

RM _Relax hyung (9.17 pm)_

RM _We got all the time in the world (9.18 pm)_

RM _Just wait (9.18 pm)_

Taetae _sensing (9.20 pm)_

Taetae _Joon hyung (9.20 pm)_

Taetae _already (9.20 pm)_

Taetae _planning (9.20 pm)_

Taetae _smtg (9.20 pm)_

SugA _Guys (9.23 pm)_

SugA _It’s supposed to be my proposal group chat (9.23 pm)_

Hobi _We just wanna hear from you (9.24 pm)_

Jin _Kookie would said yes of course, (9.25 pm)_

RM _project’s done (9.35 pm)_

Chim changed **Sugakookie Proposal Project** into **NamJin aka Parents Wedding Project.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys.  
> It's just a repost from my story in asianfanfic, so I post the completed story.  
> I don't really use that site anymore so I'm reposting my stories here  
> I hope I could write more Sugakookie stories later...  
> comments and kudos are highly appreciate ^^.


End file.
